


Big Sister of Hallownest

by ChankoLegacy



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Big Sister Hornet, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hornet has trouble with emotions, Hugs, Non-Consensual Hugging, She's Trying Her Best, Sibling Bonding, They need hugs, adorable ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChankoLegacy/pseuds/ChankoLegacy
Summary: Could this vessel truly be the one? Its abilities in combat far exceed any others that I've seen. For some reason, however, it will not stop attempting to...hug me. I do not know why it has grown so attached to me, but I will still do all I can to guide it.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 62





	1. Greenpath

In the depths of Greenpath is where I come across another vessel. I watch its movements and, as it draws closer, I drop down to make my presence known. I challenge it in combat. I have little faith in its abilities, but I must test it as I have the rest. The infection becomes stronger with every second and finding a suitable replacement may be the only chance Hallownest has left.

I draw my needle. It simply stares with lifeless eyes. It wields a dull nail and bears a mothwing cloak. But its movements are too slow. It is clear after only a few moments that this vessel is lacking. I thread a strand of silk through my needle. I jump behind my foe and cast my weapon in a fluid motion. The vessel turns to deflect the attack but, in doing so, its nail is knocked loose from its grip. I quickly take the blade myself and lunge forward. The nail pierces cleanly through the chest and void begins to leak from its mask. Another failure.

"Weak."

It wouldn't do to spend any more time here. I grab my needle and make my way towards the crossroads to search another area.

"The kingdom's edge may prove fruitful, or perhaps even Deep- "

My murmuring is cut off as I hear footsteps coming from nearby. I look down toward the sound and, to my surprise, I see yet another vessel. It looks up at me with typical, empty eyes. It continues to stare until finally it…tilts its head? Is it…curious? I can't help but focus on the vessel as its eyes bore into me. Then, suddenly, it leaps up from its place in an attempt to reach me.

That abrupt movement was enough to shake me from my thoughts, and I sprint into the tunnel behind me. I take a moment to look behind me for my pursuer, but I spot no one. Sure enough, there is no vessel where it once stood. It must not be able to jump high enough to reach this ledge. How pathetic. Still…its expression, its demeanor, its movements concern me. Just a single sway of its head was sufficient for me to realize that something was...off.

I backtrack into Greenpath. The vessel must be traveling through as well, either searching for me or searching for a different, unknown goal. In either case, I must find and test it. Using my needle and silk, I quickly make my way through the labyrinth of growth and, soon enough, I locate my target. It struggles to deal with the wildlife of the region as it cuts a path. There are bugs that masquerade as shrubs, plants that snap up from the ground, and even large mosskin that use the infection to harm intruders. Despite its troubles, the vessel continues to trudge through as I, instead, take the higher path. I dart through passages with little difficulty and I find myself in the same chamber where I battled the last unfortunate vessel, its own nail still impaled through it.

I realize that this area does make a useful spot for a duel and I take a minute to catch my breath, but It only takes a brief moment for the vessel to reach this room as well. It locks eyes with mine and starts into a dash as it approaches me. Startled, I flash my needle and point it at the intruder.

"Come no closer. I've seen you, creeping through the undergrowth, stalking me."

It tilts its head to the side again and points at itself.…Is it…confused?

"I know what you are. I know what you'd try to do."

It continues to stare.

"If that is truly your aim then show me that you are capable. Show me that you are worthy!"

To my surprise, the strange vessel proved itself quite capable indeed. It jumped over my needle when I threw it and struck swiftly when I was left open. For such a small thing, it puts a fair amount force behind each swing of that tiny nail. It was even able to use soul magic to fire attacks at me from a distance. How it learned such a technique, I haven't much idea, but it was impressive all the same. After it lands a number of clean hits on me, I decide that I've seen enough.

"I yield. I am convinced that you show promise, Vessel. You may go."

I stand aside and allow it to continue on.

It only lowers its nail and stares.

"Hmph. I wonder, do you know what it is you seek, or do you simply wander aimlessly?"

Of course, it does not answer. Vessels cannot speak, after all. Much to my annoyance, it holds its gaze, eyeing me as though I am some odd creature. I may be a practiced warrior, but I am not some…scary beast…am I?

Just as I am ready to give up on ever getting a response from the vessel and leave, it quickly charges at me. Caught off guard, my body tenses, I close my eyes, and I hold up my weapon to try and defend against whatever strike it throws at me. I wait and I wait, but no attack ever comes. Before I can look up, I feel something cold grab onto my leg and I let out an embarrassingly loud shriek. However, what I find clinging to my side is not some Greenpath bug, it's… the vessel.

"Wh-what do you think you-! Get off of me!"

I lash my leg out frantically, trying my hardest to free myself from this pest's hold and, with a mighty swing, I send the vessel flying. It sails through the air and collides with the wall. I almost wince as I hear the vessel's mask crack from the impact, but I am much too aggravated to care.

"You-what are you trying to do!? Don't touch me so suddenly like that you creepy little ghost! Next time you try something like that, I will not be so forgiving!"

I cast my thread into the leaves above, launch myself into the tunnel overhead, and leave the irritating, little ghost behind.


	2. City of Tears

My mind is filled with thoughts of my newest "acquaintance". How different this one is compared to the past vessels I have slain. Not only is it much more adept in combat but its behavior is startlingly strange. I can only assume it is intrigued by me, always making a beeline in my direction whenever we locked eyes. It also shocked me when it grabbed onto my leg, clinging to it like some child. And then I… let out a scream most…humiliating…I sorely wish I could forget that it ever took place. Fortunately, the only ones at the scene were the ghost and myself, and that little pest of a vessel has no voice with which to spread the story of my most unbecoming screech. I was lucky this time, but I must do a better job of keeping my emotions in check in the future.

I've made my way to Hallownest's capital, The City of Tears. While I detest being subjected to this persistent downpour, I know that the vessel will travel this way soon. It is important that I meet with it again.

Could this truly be the replacement I've been seeking? I believe it to be only wishful thinking, but its ability in combat and abnormal countenance do provide a small amount of hope, I will admit. Even still, for a vessel to contain that pernicious plague, it must be empty of thought, of will and of idea. According to what I know, this vessel in particular should have no chance of containing the infection, yet I am putting my faith in it regardless. How strange.

I lie in wait under one of the city's many buildings to avoid the rain. Although I have grown accustomed to endlessly patrolling the many regions of Hallownest, I think myself quite a patient bug when the situation calls for it. It takes many hours for the vessel to show, but, at last, it has arrived at the statue of the Hollow Knight in the center of the city.

"Again, we meet little ghost."

I swing down from my waiting spot and stretch my legs. The little ghost replies with only silence and a blank stare. It looks as though it wants to run to me again, but my voice keeps it still.

"I'm normally quite perceptive. You I underestimated, though I've since guessed the truth. You've seen beyond this kingdom's bounds. Yours is resilience born of two voids. It's no surprise then you've managed to reach the heart of this world. In so doing, you shall know the sacrifice that keeps it standing."

It continues to look up at me before cocking its head to the side slightly.

I sigh. "You can understand me, yes?"

It nods enthusiastically.

That is a relief. "Then do you understand what I am speaking of?"

It shakes its head this time, still, with much enthusiasm.

I let out another sigh. "But then how…How do you know where you're going?!"

It pauses for a moment and then shrugs.

"…I am very perplexed…"

No, this is fine. It is best not to ask questions, surely. If the vessel is finding its way to the right location, then there is no need to interfere…right?

"Alright, Little Ghost. Pay my words no mind then. However, let me give you this advice before I leave. Seek the Grave in Ash and the mark it would grant to one like you."

A blank stare.

"Do…do you see, Little Ghost? The Grave in Ash? It's a hint…"

It responds with a confused look and more silence.

"Fine, I give up…I am sure you will reach the place I speak of, eventually. I will meet with you there, Little Ghost. Understood?"

The vessel does not react at first. But then, with a sudden burst of speed, it rushes toward me and grabs ahold of my leg as it did in Greenpath.

I was already somewhat annoyed after trying to get through to this foolish ghost, and, now, I was fast approaching my wit's end.

"You- Stop doing that!"

I toss my needle aside and use both hands to pry the nuisance off of me. Unfortunately, I let my anger get the better of me and I…throw the vessel into the fountain's waters. Upon reflection, I admit that I could have handled this situation with more tact…

"Why do you insist on clinging to me like that?! You are obviously plotting something…nefarious!"

The vessel pokes out of the waters and answers back with a shake of its head.

"No?! Then what is it you are attempting you little pest?! You grab onto me just as an infant hugs its caretaker!"

At this, the vessel begins to nod its head in agreement.

"…What do you mean? You are trying to hug me? You expect me to believe that?!"

The rapid nodding goes on.

"…Ah…well…no-wait! You listen closely you little pest! I do not want your hugs! In fact, I do not want you touching me at all! I am no child! This situation is dire! You must focus solely on your mission and cease your reckless hugging! Got it?!"

After venting my frustration, I quickly take off, leaving the vessel to stare blankly at my retreating figure.


	3. The Map

As I make my rounds through the kingdom, I keep a close eye on the little ghost's journey. It seems to have some idea of where it is going. How, I do not know. The map it carries is surely useful for backtracking, but is it truly searching for the dreamers? I have my doubts, but as long as the vessel continues making progress toward breaking the seals, I will not interfere.

While it stumbles around, the vessel occasionally takes time to assist other bugs that it comes across. Returning a key to a shopkeeper, trading trinkets to a foolish relic collector, saving the life of that delusional "knight of great renown". I do not know why it wastes time with such trivial errands, but I suppose it must have a small amount of compassion beneath that mask.

At present, the vessel has been traveling through the fungal wastes for some time. After looking over its map, it takes out its nail and begins slashing at a wall. Nasty spores and fumes are sent flying through the air, but the vessel would not care, seeing as it has no nose. Even after the wall has been cleared of all fungi, the slicing of the nail persists. This behavior is…bizarre. Does it sense something buried beyond the stone? I make myself known with a clearing of the throat.

"Little Ghost"

Its mood seems to brighten when it sees me.

"Just what are you doing?"

It stares at me for a moment before pointing at the stone wall.

"Yes, I watched you hack away at that wall for what felt like ages. I am wondering why you are doing this."

It takes a second to think, and then holds up a map.

I snatch it from the ghost and take a look. "Ah, you believe there to be a hidden passageway beyond these rocks?"

It nods.

"Little Ghost, you are a fool."

A tilt of its head shows its confusion.

"Your map is upside-down. There is nothing behind this wall except for more stone. It is likely that the passage you wish to find is somewhere you have already traversed."

The vessel stares intently at the wall. I hand the map back to it.

"Do you understand now?"

It looks back and forth from the map to the wall, no doubt, trying to make sense of its mistake. Finally, it looks up at me expectantly.

"…What is it?

It rushes toward me, but, before it can get too close, I point my needle at the little pest.

"No hugging!"

The vessel stops in its tracks, looking a bit dejected.

"I was simply helping you get back on course. You need not shower me with unwanted affection."

The vessel takes a moment to think before raising its arms again and approaching slowly this time.

"I said no! Even if you ask politely, I wish for no touching of any sort."

It seems to have given up on listening and charges at me yet again. Not even the threat of my drawn needle seems to give the ghost pause. Like a troublesome shadow that will not leave my side, it latches onto me.

I sigh. "Will you not quit it with these childish games?"

It says nothing as it only squeezes tighter.

I take another deep breath. "Fine. I will not let your strange antics upset me anymore. Enjoy your hugging and then leave me be."

It makes no sound as it continues to indulge itself.

"Hmph. I do not know why you are so determined to cling to me. You are that of a lovesick grub."

Thankfully, the vessel finally releases its hold on me.

"Now then, enough distractions. You have a mission to complete, Little Ghost. Do not lose sight of it."

I part ways with the vessel for now, but our latest encounter has given me even more questions to consider. Why does it feel such fondness for me? It is true that it is, technically, my half-sibling. Is the little ghost somehow aware of this fact? That would certainly explain its bothersome behavior toward me. However, no vessel should be aware of the connection we share. Perhaps its feeling of strong affinity for me is something that is a part of its very being. It would be strange were this the case, but vessels are strange creatures themselves, and the little ghost even more so than the rest.


	4. Cast-Off Shell

The vessel has reached The Kingdom's Edge. It is here that I will have my answers. If the little ghost can truly defeat me in combat, if it can successfully take the King's Brand, then I will know that this is the one I have been waiting for. I must take this time to prepare myself. Mentally, I must be ready. I cannot go easy on you this time, Little Ghost.

It is not long before the tiny warrior appears with a coiled nail at its back and draped in a mothwing cloak. It appears to be serious, for once, as it does not come bolting toward me when it meets my gaze. Perhaps it can sense the importance of this meeting.

"So, you'd pursue the deeper truth? It isn't one the weak could bear. Prove yourself ready to face it. I'll not hold back. My needle is lethal, and I'd feel no sadness in a weakling's demise."

The vessel responds by drawing its nail. I can feel its resolve and desire to meet the challenge. Excellent.

"Show me you can accept this Kingdom's past and claim responsibility for its future."

It rushes forward to strike and our weapons clash. Despite the circumstances, I cannot help but feel excited to face off with the little ghost again. It is not often that I find an opponent who can keep up with me. The vessel's technique has improved considerably since we last fought. Its nail is stronger, strikes faster, reaches farther. But more importantly, it attacks with more confidence. I can tell that it has become much more comfortable in combat.

The little ghost's ability to wield soul has also improved. In addition to firing attacks from afar, it now uses soul power to dive down from above and strike with devastating strength. Even more surprising is the way it uses soul to expel, what I can only assume to be, ghastly spirits from itself. It creates a resounding boom of howling and screaming when it does so. I am certain that vessels cannot speak, so this technique must be unrelated.

I find myself enjoying our match quite a bit. The little ghost still struggles with dodging my diving attacks, and it has difficulty maneuvering once I scatter my spiked, silk traps throughout the room. As in our last battle, however, the vessel excels at finding openings. It jumps over my thrown needle and patiently waits for me to leave myself vulnerable after a powerful strike. It can even seem to register when I am attempting to parry an attack and tactfully backs off.

Most annoying, though, is the way that it leaps over my head and swings downward with its nail. It strikes multiple times, bouncing around like a hopper, without even touching the ground. Where is it learning these foolish strategies? While unorthodox, it has proved to be effective, I suppose. We continue to trade hits on each other, but, in the end, it is I who must stand down.

"…So strong…"

The vessel puts its hands on its hips and puffs its chest out triumphantly. I cannot help but smirk.

"Heh. That was an impressive display, Little Ghost, I must admit. But do not get overconfident. You have much yet to do before your task is complete. Are you ready for the next step?"

Its nods.

"Good answer…Then do it, Ghost of Hallownest! Head onward. Burn that mark upon your shell and claim yourself as King."

I am unsure if the vessel understands that of which I speak, but it marches forward nonetheless. I keep watch over it as it quickly makes its way through the old body of the Pale King. The fierce winds and falling ash appear to grow more severe with time, but the ghost does not look to be phased in the slightest. It presses on until it reaches the end of the ancient Wyrm's shell where the King's Brand rests.

Despite being covered in a worn, seal of binding, the mark is easily acquired by the little ghost. However, just as all seems well, the roaring winds intensify, and the ground begins to quake. The vessel attempts a desperate escape from the shell but is cut off and battered by falling rocks. After our duel, it must have been quite weakened and I start to question whether it will make it out alive.

The ghost is struck by an alarmingly large boulder. Its movements begin to slow, and I realize I must act quickly. It is difficult to see through the waves of falling ash, but I am able to pull the vessel out from under the rock. The white ash piles up around us at a rapid pace and the entire shell threatens to cave in. With what energy I have remaining, I throw my silk and needle toward the entrance and I feel the string tighten. I've confirmed the shot, and, with a forceful pull, I launch the vessel and I to safety.

I lay the little ghost gently on the ground. It is unconscious, I assume. I stay by its side until it finally begins to stir. It surveys its surroundings before its eyes come to rest on me.

"…Little Ghost?" Are you…unharmed?"

It appears lost in thought.

"I…did not mean to put you in danger. I had no idea that this would happen."

Its stare lingers.

"…I apologize."

The vessel responds by leaping at me, knocking me off balance. I let loose a cry as it pulls me to the ground.

"G-Get off of me! You are much too close!"

As if to aggravate me even more, it only hugs me tighter.

If I had any energy left, perhaps I would fight back against this pest, but I am simply too tired. With a long sigh, I lay my head down and accept my fate.

"…Little Ghost, you are truly not hurt?"

It loosens its grip slightly and looks down at me. It nods.

"…Good. I was…worried."

I realize that was not the smartest choice of words. Seemingly touched by my sentiments, the ghost squeezes me even tighter.

"Gah! L-Little Ghost! S-Stop this smothering or-or it will be the end of me!"

It finally chooses to listen and release me, instead laying down beside me.

"…Thank you."

Hmm. How funny that I find myself taking a moment to laze about with this strange vessel. I am not one for idling, but this…is nice.

"You now bear the King's Brand, Little Ghost. Referring to you simply as a ghost may not be appropriate of me anymore."

It watches me.

"You are more like a little knight, I think. Certainly, your skill with the nail can attest to that. What do you think?"

It nods with enthusiasm.

I laugh. "I had a feeling you would agree."


	5. Deepnest

The little knight fights its way through hordes of dirtcarvers. The predators burst forth from the ground in, seemingly, infinite numbers. The vessel has been traveling through Deepnest for hours now, and it must be getting tired. Even so, it should be fine, I believe. The Distant Village is nearby, after all. The knight appears to be seeking out the final dreamer, my…mother.

If I so choose…, I might be able to stop it, but…I mustn't. Mother made the decision to become a seal. She understood the gravity of the situation. She knew that she was forfeiting her life for this. So, I will honor her wishes, then. I will allow you to break the seal, Little Knight. Yet...it will cause me some pain to stand idle.

Surprisingly, the vessel finds the entrance to the Weaver's Den. The same place where I…was raised. This location was hidden well within the walls and webs of Deepnest. I have not returned here in quite some time. I am not one for reminiscing, but…seeing home again like this, it makes me…nostalgic, I suppose. The little knight does not find anything of importance here, and so it leaves. I feel a slight desire to stay and walk the halls of my childhood once more, however, I have a duty to keep a watchful eye on the vessel's movements.

It takes time, but the knight reaches its destination, the Distant Village. Determined, it enters into Herrah's dwelling. The Knight should have a moment to rest once inside, so I, too, take the chance for a brief respite. But before I even have the opportunity, I hear chaos erupt from within the home. Concerned for the little knight, I rush inside. There, I see a horde of Deepnest weavers, many disguised as common bugs. With ease, I slay the beasts, but I am too late, I realize. One of the weavers has already stolen the vessel away and entered the Beast's Den.

Time is of the essence. I use my needle and silk to propel me into the labyrinth. As one who grew up in Deepnest, this sort of layout is simple for me to navigate. I make my way through twists and turns before dropping down from a ledge. In the nearby chamber is where I find the little knight, alive and well, but entangled in webbing, suspended in the air, and struggling to shake free. Heh, it is quite adorable when it's helpless like this.

"Need some help, Little Knight?"

It spots me and begins shaking even more violently. Whether out of joy or frustration, I cannot tell.

"Stop that, you will hurt yourself."

It actually heeds my advice and gives up.

"Good. You are getting better at listening, Little Knight. Well done."

In response to my teasing, the knight starts struggling to free itself again.

"Hold still for a moment or I will leave you here to become a snack."

With a few swings of my needle, the knight is freed from captivity. It falls to the floor, ungracefully.

"Catch your breath if you must, but do not dawdle, Little Knight. There is still work to be done, yes?"

It nods, gives me a quick hug, and runs off into the shadows of the silken maze.

"…Such a strange little ghost."

When the knight reaches Herrah's bedchamber, I feel my body begin to tense up. Watching this…may be more difficult than I thought. It approaches the dreamer, draws the Dream Nail, and strikes her with it, entering into her mind. For a time, all is still. I can only imagine what is transpiring within my mother's dreams. Will she resist the knight's attack, or will she sacrifice herself willingly? Deep down, I know the answer already. This is what she wished for. Even so, she must have doubts, yes? …I certainly do.

I am startled from my thoughts and I gasp as a painful scene begins to take place. Mother's body is fading away. I was never permitted much time with her. Perhaps it makes little sense for me to care so much for a parent that I never knew. Yet, I cannot look away. She gave up so much for me, after all. I study her features and shape as best I can. I want to remember her image, her look, her presence for as long as possible. I will try, desperately, to keep her alive in my memory. But I do not have long as, in mere seconds, Herrah's form completely disappears, leaving nothing behind in her place. A pit forms in my stomach. I feel…uneasy.

"I need to sit down and regain control of my emotions. I am of no use in this state."

Before I am able, The Knight fades in from the world of dreams. It views its surroundings before resting its eyes on me.

"...So, you've slain the Beast…and you head towards that fated goal…You have done well, Ghost."

The vessel does not celebrate but hangs its head to the side.

"…What? Is something on your mind?"

It walks up to me and puts its hand on my shoulder. It seems…concerned for me.

"I am fine, Little Knight. Just…get going. Your task is not yet complete. I simply need a bit of time to myself. Understood?"

The vessel shakes its head and sits down. It gestures to the space on the floor beside me.

I let out a shaky exhale and seat myself next to the knight. Once I do, it gently takes hold of my hand and leans against me. The display of care brings a slight smile to my face.

"Heh. Is this your attempt at comforting me, Little Knight? If so, then…you are doing an adequate job."

The vessel nuzzles into my side, and my thoughts focus in on its abnormal behavior.

"…Little Knight, I must ask. Are you aware of our connection?"

It looks up at me and nods. Surprising.

"You know that we are siblings?"

Again, it nods.

"Is that your reason for persistently trying to befriend me? It is because you understand that we are related?"

A third time, it nods.

As I thought. Somehow, it knows the truth of our bond and that draws the vessel toward me. Its affectionate nature is exhausting to deal with, but, I suppose, it is nice to have an ally that you can also call friend and family. This feeling gives me…hope.

"Well then, Little Knight. If we are half-siblings, then that makes me your big sister. Do you know what this means?"

It looks at me curiously.

"It means that, as your big sister, I will do all I can to protect my little, ghost sibling. I promise."

The Knight holds my hand tighter and we sit in silence. The loss of my mother weighs heavy on my heart, but, despite that, I find myself enjoying this closeness.


	6. Colosseum of Fools

All three of the dreamers' seals have been broken. The Temple of the Black Egg is open. The Knight can now face the heart of the infection. I become nervous at the thought. However, the knight seems to have other things on its mind. It journeys across Hallownest, travels the Stagways, and takes rides in that old, transit vehicle. It picks up all sorts of junk along the way. Shining fragments, tiny ornaments, and hordes of Geo, among other things.

I follow the little knight to the Kingdom's Edge once again. It searches every corner of an area before it moves on to the next. Even the walls are not safe from the knight's relentless poking and prodding. Surely, it's searching for more of those hidden passages it is so enamored with. What is the source of its insatiable curiosity? I simply cannot fathom.

Interestingly, the vessel stops its scouring of the land and has decided that waging war on every primal aspid is a wise idea. The infected bugs are capable of launching globs of venom in a wide spread, and I can see that the knight has some difficulty dodging the attack. It must be quite enraged for it to seek out foes in this manner. How amusing.

Dozens of aspids are cut down, but the knight does not relent. The fighting keeps up for an hour or two. Eventually, I have grown fatigued from watching this pointless display. Defending yourself from an attacker I can understand, but this is just a senseless slaughtering. It does not matter how irksome the bugs may be. I decide that it is time to step in.

"Excuse me, Little Knight."

It does not react to my voice, however. It must be utterly focused on this task.

Using a strand of silk, I crate a small lasso and throw it around the vessel. Bound by the rope, it is unable to escape as I reel the little nuisance in and tie the silk to the ceiling of a nearby tunnel. The vessel squirms and writhes as it dangles in the air, making me think of our time in the Beast's Den. If it will not listen to the sound of my voice, then I must use more direct methods.

"Stop this. You are wasting time and energy."

I can tell it is not convinced. It continues its futile pursuit of freedom.

"You will not be freed until I am assured that this massacre will cease. So, what say you?"

It appears not to be listening. The struggling goes on.

I sigh and notice that I've been sighing much more than usual lately. This troublemaker of a ghost must be responsible.

"Little ghost, would you please listen to me?"

Kindness, it seems, has gotten its attention.

"Do you think that, for an esteemed knight like yourself, this type of behavior is acceptable? A true knight should be more concerned with protecting rather than killing, do you not agree?"

The Knight appears to be thinking this over and then slowly hangs its head. It is ashamed of its actions, I believe.

"It will be fine, Little Knight. I will look the other way this time, but you must put forth more effort from now on, understood? Restraint is an important trait for a knight, you see."

It nods its head with confidence, and I am persuaded that the lesson has been learned. I let the vessel down from the silk and I give it a firm pat on the head.

"Thank you for listening."

It bows before me in, what I think to be, a sign of loyalty. I am quite perplexed.

"Hah. Please, Little Knight. There is no need for that. I may be trying to help you on your quest, but such formal conduct is not necessary. I am only your sister, if you remember. We are…family, yes?"

In response, the knight startles me by jumping into my arms for a hug.

"Ah! W-Well, I… guess hugging is…acceptable. I admit, I am not yet completely comfortable with all of this…hugging and such."

It lets go of me, drops to the ground and stares up at me with its large black eyes.

"I have an idea, Little Knight. If you still have pent up anger from those primal aspid assaults, maybe you would like to test yourself in the Colosseum? With your battling expertise, I think you would do very well."

The knight hops up and down. I take that as a yes.

"Right. Follow me, then. It is not far from here."

With the vessel tailing me, I advance to the highest point of the Kingdom's Edge. My needle and thread ensure that I am able to ascend at a quick pace. The Knight, despite having to jump from cliff to cliff, is able to keep up, surprisingly. Hmm, it is nimbler than I realized.

When, at last, we reach the Colosseum of Fools, we enter through the mouth of an enormous corpse. Waiting for us inside is a pudgy, round bug tied in chains and hung from the ceiling.

"Little Knight. Does that poor, helpless bug remind you of anyone?"

It pouts and walks ahead without me. I cannot hold back a smile.

The "Little Fool", as he is called, explains how to sign up for the Trial of the Warrior. A small amount of Geo and the guts to put your life on the line is all that is required. The chained-up bug also mentions the "Warrior's Pit", where combatants can rest and prepare themselves. Apparently, the knight has no need of such facilities. It pays the fee and darts into the arena with breakneck speed. Having no chance to stop the vessel, I make my way to the spectator's seats in anticipation.

The Trial of the Fool proves to be no match for the little knight. Warrior fools with shields try to guard themselves from the vessel's aerial strikes, but they stand no chance. The sturdier fools fare no better. The ghost is able to deflect their throwing blades back at them with a quick slash, rendering them helpless from a distance. The large vengefly appears quite fearsome, but the knight handles it quickly. I imagine that this was not the vessel's first fight against such a bug.

When the next cages open to reveal primal aspids, the little knight's body visibly shudders. I grin. This ought to be a good opportunity for it to vent some frustration. As imagined, the aspids are slain with little effort. All that time fighting the same foe has made the knight more than proficient at dealing with their movements and attacks. Its blood lust for killing may have been irresponsible, but at least it has provided an opportunity to show me the knight's potential for adaptation and improvement once more.

After several waves of foes, a large cage descends into the arena. The sound of a ravenous beast pounding against its confines is heard. I start to worry. This may be a difficult fight for the vessel. If the situation begins to look bleak, I am prepared to jump into the ring myself and save my little sibling, rules be damned. My needle is at the ready, all I need is a good look at whatever creature lurks in the cage. After the enclosure takes a beating, the final combatant is revealed.

It is that small wimp of a bug who lands flat on his face when he falls from the cage. With a powerful shout he proclaims himself to be "Zote the Mighty" and wields the powerful "Life Ender". Well, the bug certainly has no shortage of confidence, and it bears a striking resemblance to the little knight. After dueling with my younger sibling, I now know not to judge only based off of appearance. If this "Zote" has made it here, perhaps he is a formidable opponent indeed.

Regrettably, having now seen Zote in combat, I can safely say that his appearance tells all. It swings with limp noodle-like arms and a pitifully, short nail. When he makes contact with the vessel, it does not even flinch. I can see the reluctance in the little knight's posture. It does not wish to harm this pathetic bug. Nonetheless, Zote does not back down. The knight is forced to pummel him with strike after strike, his body sent soaring across the ring with each one.

At long last, the overconfident bug submits to exhaustion, and the little knight is crowned as the victor. The Crowd erupts into a cheer and throws handfuls of Geo down to the arena's floor in celebration. The little knight seems overwhelmed at first but, then, chooses to strike a heroic pose as it waves to the spectators. A real seeker of praise, that one. With the trial complete, I leave my seat and walk back to the Colosseum's entrance. There, I already spot the little knight waiting for me.

"Congratulations, Little Knight. You managed that with little difficulty."

Triumphantly, it strikes another pose.

"Yes, yes. You were quite the gallant, little warrior out there. You even showed restraint against your final challenger, that miserable little bug.

It nods in response and I give it a soft pat on the head.

"That was very kind. A knight should know to show mercy to those who do not pose a threat. I am proud of you for sparing that one."

The vessel looks happy and grabs for my hand. Pulling me along, the knight and I exit the Colosseum, and walk back into Hallownest's wilds.


	7. The Abyss

I follow the knight as it continues with its looting through Hallownest. Deep within the Queen's Gardens, we come across a large cocoon. Seeing as this is her domain, I believe this structure to be a resting place for the queen herself. The corpse of a warrior bug is found nearby. It must have met its end in battle while defending this location from the ravenous Mantis Traitors. Upon further inspection, I recognize the deceased as Dryya, one of the kingdom's five great knights and the queen's personal guard. Knowing this, I have no doubt that my earlier thoughts are correct.

"You may go on ahead, Little Knight. I will wait outside for you."

It appears ready to protest but, then, decides against it.

While I'd prefer to protect the ghost as best I can, I am confident that it will not be in danger here. I am also confident that the knight will soon meet with the queen in the depths of this cocoon. Whether she is dead or alive, though, I do not know. In either case, I think it best for the vessel to be granted some privacy. Reuniting with your birth-mother, or discovering her body, both are situations I would rather not intrude on.

In time, the vessel emerges. It does not appear downcast and I can sense, emanating from it, a strange force.

"Little Knight? …Were you able to meet with the queen?"

It nods.

"…She was…still alive, yes?"

It nods again.

My tension begins to evaporate. "Ah. It is a relief to hear that."

The vessel may not know much about the relation it shares with the queen. Depending on what she discussed with it, the vessel may not know anything about it at all. So, it is difficult for me to predict whether the knight feels any sort of attachment to her or not. But, no matter the circumstances, I did not wish to see the knight grieving her possible demise. A brokenhearted knight would leave me quite discouraged as well; I fear.

"I have another question. Did you obtain some sort of…power while you were with her? I can feel a foreign presence when I am near you. It feels…ethereal."

The knight confirms this by showing me a small object. It is white, shaped like a moon, and bears a single hole near the bottom. What it could be, I have no idea. It almost looks like it's been broken off from a greater whole, but there is no way to be sure.

"Do you know what this object is?

It thinks in silence before shaking its head.

Hmph. Quite the mystery, then. I stop questioning the little knight for now. If this small item grants new strength or abilities, then all will be revealed when the vessel enters battle. This is what I had thought, at the time. But, even after many encounters, the little knight shows no sign of possessing any unusual, new skills. If Hallownest's queen granted the knight this gift, it must serve a purpose. Time will tell, I suppose.

It is not until we travel to the Ancient Basin that I find the answers I seek. The region is filled with old structures belonging to Hallownest's past. The most prominent being that of the White Palace. Our shared father ruled over the entire kingdom from this place, but now nothing remains of it. The infection is powerful, of course, but could the royal palace be destroyed so utterly? Destroyed so badly that no trace was left? It simply does not add up.

The Knight stops in front of the corpse of a Kingsmould. Father created these soldiers from the Void. They are not so different from the little knight, when I think about it. The vessel, then, draws the Dream Nail and enters into the guard's dreams, leaving me by myself. I…was not expecting that to work. I have only ever seen the knight enter the dreams of the living, never of the dead. I wonder what the knight might see inside the dream of one of the Pale King's own guards. Perhaps it will meet with the king himself, albeit only in a dream.

As I wait, nothing stirs around the Palace Grounds. The vessel has never taken this long to return from the dream world. It is at times like this where I desperately wish I, too, could enter the dream world. Having to laze here, unable to assist the knight in any way, it makes me feel useless. Whatever it is doing, I hope the situation has not grown dire.

After what feels like an eternity, the vessel returns. The first thing I notice is that heavenly power again. This time, it is even stronger. More importantly, the knight appears unharmed. What trials it faced in the Kingsmould's mind; I cannot help but wonder. Before I have a chance to speak, the little one eagerly holds up a small talisman. When I inspect it closer, I realize it to be the same object that the queen gave to the vessel. It is now complete, I see. Two halves join to make the whole.

"…Little Knight, who did you receive the other half fro-"

The vessel cuts me off and sprints back toward the Ancient Basin. I call out to it, but it does not listen. It moves as though pulled by invisible ties. I can do nothing but follow as it makes its way lower and lower. The ghost only stops when it runs into a large stone with the king's mark carved into it. I have been here many times. Never have I been able to pass onward, though. I've had ideas of what must lay beyond this seal, but I have always wanted to see it with my own eyes.

When the knight approaches, the seal disappears in a flash. After obtaining the King's Brand, it makes sense that the way would open up. Once inside, my suspicions are proven true. I knew that The Abyss must exist. I had heard its name before when I was young, and I knew that the failed vessels must have been thrown away at some location. This many though? I could not have imagined. The entire floor of the vast chasm seems to be made up of discarded vessels and nothing else. It is a jarring scene, I admit.

How will the little knight react to this revelation? These thousands of vessels, they are all its siblings and this is its birthplace. They were rejected and left to rot in this abyss. Even I am left disgusted at what I see. I can only hope that this truth will not shake its resolve.

"…Are you alright, Little Knight?"

It looks at me but does not respond. It must be conflicted, of course.

The vessel descends into the abyss. I desire to accompany it, but I am not sure it is wise. I can feel the oppressive atmosphere and danger that the void expels. There must be large concentrations of it down there. As a creature born of Void, the knight should fare far better than I. And so, I find myself waiting and thinking.

I sit on the cliff overlooking the darkness. Large amounts of time go by and there is still no sign of the ghost, but I will have faith in my friend. This vessel is the Knight of Hallownest, after all. Sure enough, I soon see the little knight jumping from rock to rock as it ascends to the top of the pit. When it finally reaches me, it sits down next to me in silence. I get the feeling that it may be feeling confused.

"That aura you are giving off…It is…different, once again."

The knight holds out that familiar charm. This time, however, the white has all turned to a despairing shade of black. I recognize the power that it exudes as Void. It is the same sort of pressure that fills this abyss.

"I see. You've faced the place of your birth, and now drape yourself in the substance of its shadow."

It nods solemnly.

"I would like you to know, Little Knight, that I do not condone what has happened here. What the Pale King did to his children is unforgivable. I understand that he was desperate. He did whatever he could to save Hallownest. In his mind, there was no cost too great, but that doesn't make this right."

The knight doesn't move. I…wish I could cheer it up.

"I would do your best to forget about our father, Little Knight. Chances are, he is no longer with us. We may not be able to undo the damage he has done, but we can try and make the best of what we have left. Besides…, you have your big sister with you, remember? With someone as skilled as me protecting you, I'm the only family you'll need…Don't you think?"

The vessel looks up at me and nods. Thankfully, it seems to have gained back some of its lost joy.

"I am glad to hear that. Then, let us leave this place, shall we? The atmosphere here is overwhelming."


	8. Charms

The knight currently rests on a bench inside the Crossroads' Stagway station. As it sits, the vessel toys with its collection of little baubles. It slowly looks over each one, deciding to attach some to its cloak and to discard the rest back into the pile. Is it simply drawn to the way these trinkets look or is there a different, underlying reason?

"Little Knight."

It does not look up from its collection.

"We have been here for almost an hour. Should we not be heading for the Temple of the Black Egg soon?"

It shakes its head, still looking down.

I frown. "What has you so interested in those things anyway? We have better things to do right now, can't you see?"

Again, it shakes it head and looks up at me. It raises its hand in the air, holding out one of its charms.

"Hmm? What about it? There is a…fluke etched onto the stone, yes?"

The vessel nods and attaches the charm to its cloak. It gets up from the bench and begins to gather soul energy.

I have seen the little knight use this skill many times now. Using soul power, it can utilize energy-based attacks like the "Flying Soul of Toughness", the "Devastating Dive of Destruction", and the "Creepy Screamers". I am quite proud of the names I came up with for the ghost's techniques. Recently, the vessel has even started mixing these attacks with the power of Void to make them even more powerful.

Based on the knight's posture, it will soon fire off a Flying Soul of Toughness. Why, though, I am not sure. I am very familiar with this technique, so I see no reason to demonstrate it. When the knight's uses its attack, a projectile is fired, just as I knew would happen. However, instead of seeing a flying spirit made of Void, I see…baby flukes. An entire group of them squirming and writhing about on the ground.

"Augh! What is the meaning of this?!"

The vessel, again, holds up the charm.

"…You mean to say that those little trinkets can…augment your abilities?"

It nods happily. It must be pleased that it was able to convey its thoughts to me.

"I…see. Even so, that is a revolting attack, Little Knight. While traveling with me, you are forbidden from using that charm. Am I clear?

It tilts its head to side before, reluctantly, nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now, what else do you have in your collection of odd baubles? Something more useful and less distasteful I hope?"

It sits down at the bench and nods. This time it holds up a charm with…a creature on it? It is difficult for me to tell. The design of this one is quite appealing, at least. Once again, the knight equips the charm and leaves the bench. It begins focusing its soul, gathering energy, until…the vessel shrinks and turns into a snail.

"Wh-what!? What is the point of shapeshifting into this small, slimy monster!?"

At my words, the half-snail, half-knight looks up at me. It still possesses its usual mask, strangely. It then slithers in my direction at a rapid pace.

"Aah! S-Stay away from me, Little Knight!" I am forced to run around the station to avoid this repulsive beast. "Your new form is vile, and I will not hesitate to harm you if you try hugging me while you are like this!"

Before it is able to get too close, the knight reverts back to its original state in a flash of light. It stares at me with its large, hollow eyes, likely, waiting for my thoughts.

"Y-you are-no! No, this one is also forbidden! I will not allow any charms that involve slimy, slippery, wriggling slugs. None at all! Understood!?"

The knight walks back to the bench without answering.

"H-hey! I mean it!"

Acting as if it didn't hear me, the vessel parses through its collection. It raises a charm into the air, yet again. It bears the image of, what looks to be, an aspid mother? Already, I have a bad feeling about this charm.

"Little Knight, are you sure abou- "

My words die in my throat as I see four hatchlings appear beside the knight, all of them possessing the knight's mask for a face. They even have wings.

"Wait, Little Knight, don't you dare- "

I am not able to finish my sentence once the creepy hatchlings launch their offensive.

"N-no! You all stay away from me!"

My efforts are in vain, however. The disgusting, little bugs are too quick for me to strike out of the air and the four of them latch onto me. They cuddle into my dress like little parasites and, no matter how much I struggle, they do not let go.

"V-Vessel! Free me of these beasts at once! If you do not…t-then there will be grave consequences!"

The knight quietly observes my torment. Surely, it is feeling a great deal of pleasure from my misfortune. That cheeky pest! Then, to add to my woes even further, it dashes up and tackles me to the ground, enveloping me in a bone-crushing embrace. So, there I lay, the victim of a vicious bug-hug assault from all directions. With no chance of escape, I am forced to reason with my captor.

"Arrgh! Must I beg for you to release me!? I have only just become somewhat accepting of all this hugging and now I am forced to endure a hugging onslaught! This is far, far beyond my comfort zone! Please Little Knight, end this torture!"

In an act of mercy, the knight gets off of me and returns to the bench. The hatchlings all fade away in a blaze of light, and I am, finally, hug-free. I let loose a long sigh and try to catch my breath.

"Y-You!"

With a confused look, it points a hand at itself.

"Yes, you! You knew what you were doing the entire time didn't you!? You picked all of these charms, specifically, to mess with me!"

Its head leans back, it crosses its arms, and its body rumbles on the bench.

"Are…Are you…laughing?"

It pays me no mind and continues its strange motion.

"You are laughing…"

At this realization, my anger quickly dissipates. This latest mishap in the station, suddenly, means very little. This is the first time I have seen the knight laugh. I was not even aware that it could. How amusing. I sit down on the bench beside it.

"So, you found all of this quite funny, hmm?"

The vessel is exhausted from the laughter, slumped over in the bench, but still nods.

"Haha! I guess it was…somewhat fun, goofing off like this for a change. However, do not get too careless, Little Knight. One day, I will have my revenge on you for this. Do not forget it."

The knight only responds with a soft hug. I can only sigh.

"You are such trouble, Little One."


	9. Temple of the Black Egg

The infection runs rampant throughout the Crossroads. It is an unnerving sight, but there is no point in dwelling on it. There was no course of action that could stop the plague's spread. It was impossible, until now that is. With all three of the dreamers' seals broken, the entrance to the Black Egg has been blown wide open. The Hollow Knight awaits our attack, but, first, we must discuss strategy.

"The path is opened. One way or another, an end awaits inside…Little Knight."

It looks up at me.

"I need you to listen to me closely, alright? No fooling around this time."

There is a brief pause before it nods. It appears…apprehensive.

"The only step remaining is for you to defeat The Hollow Knight and…take its place. You will become the vessel that seals away the infection's power. This purpose was what you were created for, after all. Even so…I…"

It tilts its head slightly.

"I am certain that there is another way. I know that there is another way! The heart of the infection is trapped within The Hollow Knight. It influences the bugs of Hallownest through dreams. So, what if you attempt to enter the dreams of that failed vessel with the Dream Nail you wield? You would be able to combat the heart of the infection directly, something no bug has ever had the opportunity to do. That makes sense…Doesn't it?"

It nods hesitantly.

"I know…My plan is all made up of theory. Reality may play out in a completely different manner. But, I…cannot let you take The Hollow Knight's place. To do so would mean sacrificing your future! You would remain trapped in this temple for the rest of your days…You do not wish for this…do you?"

It shakes it head with confidence.

"Right…In truth, I…have grown quite fond of you. You may think me callous or strict, but you're my dear, little sibling. Of all the vessels I came across, you were the only one to possess personality, to show any sign of character. It was such an odd occurrence, and it did not take long before I started to fear for your safety…just as an older sister might."

I did not realize it, but, in the middle of my confession, the vessel had grabbed hold of my hand.

"Simply put, I do not wish to lose you, Little Ghost. Because you are different from the other vessels, I do not know if usurping The Hollow Knight is even an option. I am unsure if there are any options, if I am being honest. Despite all this, you must make every effort to return here, intact. Understood?"

It does not answer, lost in its thoughts, perhaps.

"…Please, Little Knight…I know that you cannot promise me your safety, but…at least promise me that you will make every effort to walk out of here alive."

At this, the knight nods, resolutely.

"…Good. I will not be able to join you in this battle, unfortunately. The bindings put in place around the egg would quickly drain me of my energy, and I would just be a liability against The Hollow Knight. It would be senseless for me to treat my life so recklessly, no matter how eager I am to assist. However, if I feel the vessel's power begin to weaken, I may be able to offer my help in finding an opening for your Dream Nail, but I cannot know for certain."

It nods again.

"…It is time, then…Best of luck, my little knight. Your big sister will be cheering you on, so you have nothing to worry about…alright?"

It pulls me into a quick hug and runs into the Black Egg with its nail drawn.

"I believe in you, Little Knight."

Despite my beliefs, I cannot fight off the anxiety that builds up inside me as I wait in silence. The fight between vessels must have already begun, but I cannot hear any sign of their struggle. The Black Egg must be more spacious than it looks. And so, I wait. It takes a great deal of concentration to rid myself of these daring thoughts that flood my mind. I wish, so badly, to be by the little knight's side during this pivotal moment, but I am unable. Standing idle is all I can do.

After what feels like an eternity, I start to sense it. I notice The Hollow Knight's influence dwindling. It continues to shrink until it is barely noticeable, and I take that as my cue to enter the egg. I am greeted to a long, pitch-black hallway with white, luminous patterns that fade in as you draw near. It is so long; it is no wonder that it was difficult for me to hear any noise from their battle. Once I enter the final chamber, at last, I see the results of the vessels' clash. The Hollow Knight has dropped to its knees, heavily wounded and in no position to fight back. The little knight stands nearby, breathing heavily, but still in able condition.

I quickly realize that this is the chance I've been anticipating. I have a clear shot on The Hollow Knight while it is in this state. Filled with adrenaline, I thread my needle and cast it toward the vessel's mask. I hear a sharp noise as it makes contact and I follow my silk to the target. With a fair bit of force, I pull down on my needle and pry open the crack on its large, white shell.

"Go, Little Knight! Enter its dreams and defeat that blasted infection!"

With the Dream Nail, the knight does as I ask. In a flash of light, it disappears from sight, leaving me alone with an unconscious Hollow Knight. After our latest feat, I feel my hope growing. The little knight may actually make my wishful thinking a reality. Before I can think too deeply about it, a wave of exhaustion hits me. Ah, in my excited state, I forgot about the bindings. Curses. It takes only a moment for me to lose consciousness as well.

And then, I awaken. My body aches and I feel…disoriented. I have trouble recollecting my thoughts. What happened after the knight entered the world of dreams? I haven't the faintest idea. I scan my surroundings, and, in the center of the room, my eyes come to rest on the mask of the little knight. It has been split in two, all traces of Void absent. Frantically, I pick up the remains and hold them tightly.

"No…This cannot be true! Little Ghost, please tell me this isn't true…Please…I am not ready to say goodbye…Not like this."

I am on the cusp of breaking into tears.

"You were the only family I had left, Little Ghost. Why must the world take you all from me!? Why couldn't things be different? Why did the circumstances have to be so dire?"

I cannot stop my sobbing as I let out an unsteady breath.

"…I feel so alone."

My mourning continues for some time. I cannot bring myself to leave the chamber. I am not ready to move on. Despite my misery, however, I soon begin to feel an ancient aura accumulating within the temple. It takes me only a few seconds to identify it as the power of Void. Having been around the vessel for so long, I am able to recognize the unique energy it gives off with little effort. Sure enough, a pool of darkness creeps its way up through the ground before forming a large puddle of Void, and from that Void, a being takes shape.

"Y-You! You are one of the siblings, yes? You came from the abyss?"

The Void creature lifts its head, looking puzzled.

"You are…L-Little Ghost!? Is that really you!?"

It looks down at itself and appears surprised at what it sees. Nonetheless, its large white, shining eyes lock with mine and its nods.

That was all the confirmation I needed for me to break into a sprint. I pull the little ghost out of the air and into a tight embrace. It does not resist, but it does not return the hug, instead choosing to stare at me.

"…Are you alright, Little Ghost? I am, obviously, aware of your…new form. You…do not seem like yourself though. Is there something wrong?"

It shakes its head and continues staring at me as I hold it close.

"What, are you shocked at my…display of affection?"

At this, the ghost nods its head eagerly.

"Wh-What of it!? You cannot seem to help yourself from clinging to me at every opportunity! However, when I am the one to initiate a hug…!"

My rant is cut short as I see the little ghost laughing in my arms.

I sigh. "Yes, enjoy your teasing, Little One. You have certainly earned it after eradicating the infection for good…" I drag the little ghost back into a firm embrace. "Honestly, I thought I had lost you, Little Sibling…No matter what form you take, I am overjoyed to have you back."

The knight hugs me back, and, as we sit in each other's arms, that dreadful despair that had taken hold of me begins to lift.


	10. Dirtmouth

"Little Knight, I may be able to repair that broken mask for you."

The ghost of Void looks to me.

"If I fixed it for you, would you be able to use it? Even though you are in that state?"

It shrugs.

Hmm. It is worth a try, at least. The little knight's battle with the infection left its mask split in two. Is that the reason behind its new appearance? I am unsure, though I think it likely. Luckily, I was raised by weavers, making me the perfect individual for this job. Using my needle, I pierce a small hole into the sides of each half. Then, I run a long strand of silk through both openings, pull it taut, and make a tight knot on the top of the shell. I repeat the process, making another knot on the bottom.

"This should hold it firm. What do you think, Little One?"

It does not respond. Instead, the ghost takes on the form of a liquid and drips onto the ground. The pool of Void, then, makes its way over to the newly mended mask and covers it completely. I watch as the shadowy substance quivers and convulses as if undergoing a transformation. Finally, my hope grows when I am able to distinguish the Void from the tiny, little body of a vessel.

"Ah, yes. That look suits you much better, Little Knight."

It dusts itself off and grows accustomed to its body once more.

"…Little One, may I say something to you?"

It stares and nods.

"I would like to, formally, thank you. Thank you for protecting my homeland that I hold so dear. Thank you for risking your life when you were not obligated to do so. Most Importantly, thank you for…not turning your back on me when I had treated you poorly."

I bow before the little knight.

"Now that my task is complete, I realize that there is not much left for me. Hallownest has been saved but is still in terrible shape. My parents have both passed on. I keep to myself and I have no friends to call my own. I've now realize that I have very little that can keep me moving forward. Except for you, Little Knight, my greatest ally and dearest friend. For you, I will always be grateful."

In response, said knight propels itself into my arms at lightning speed.

"Goodness, are you trying to harm me with your recklessness!? I suppose it is too late to rid myself of you. In that case, you had best learn to restrain yourself or we will be having problems in the future, Little One."

It snuggles deeper into my arms.

"In all seriousness, I…do not know what I should do next. Where do we go from here? For so long, my mind was only focused on my mission and nothing else. Now that it is finished, I feel as though I've lost my purpose. What about you, Little Knight? Do you have a place to return to?"

At this, the knight frees itself from my hold. It grabs its cloak and nail and runs out of the black egg.

"H-hold on! Wait up, would you!?"

We travel only a short distance through the Crossroads. The area has been completely cleansed of the infection and it's a very welcome sight. Within minutes, it appears the ghost has reached its destination. Rays of light shine down from above as the vessel stares up from below.

"Ah, you are leading me to that dilapidated, old village you love to frequent, are you?"

It nods. Grabbing hold of the long chain that leads upwards, the knight begins its ascent. Using my silk and needle, I do the same.

"While I have seen you disappear up that well many times, I have never been here myself. It really is quite dreary, isn't it?"

The vessel seems to disagree, shaking its head. Then, it takes my hand and walks with me through the quaint, little town. We do not come across any other bugs along the way until we reach the central plaza. There, I notice an older-looking bug staring into the darkness with an air of melancholy. The knight approaches him and tugs on his clothing.

"Oh! It is you, Young Traveler! Glad to see you are unharmed. I was worried since I had not seen you as of late."

His eyes land on me.

"Ah…and who might you be? A friend of the traveler's, perhaps?

He seems like a peaceful bug, if not a bit cowardly.

"You may call me Hornet. I am the little one's older sister."

"Oh! I did not know that it had any family. Come to think of it, I do not know much at all about this mysterious traveler."

"My little sibling is the Hero of Hallownest. It battled against the infection and emerged victorious. I was present, so I can testify to that truth. As a result, the entire kingdom was spared from further destruction. It may not look it, but it's the strongest warrior I've ever known."

The little ghost nuzzles into my side. Showering it in praise seems to be an easy way to gain its favor.

"Oh my! A hero! I apologize, Young One. I haven't been treating you with the proper respect, I fear."

The knight shakes his head and gives the old bug a quick embrace.

"Yes, you have always been a kind soul. So often you would sit on that bench and keep me company. You are certainly heroic in my eyes, Little Traveler."

The vessel walks back to my side and takes my hand in theirs again.

"Ah! Please excuse my rambling! I have not even properly introduced myself. I simply go by Elderbug."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir. The Little Knight here seems to hold you high regard."

"Oh really!? I am pleased to hear so, but…I am not sure I can live up to its expectations. In any case, welcome to Dirtmouth, Young Miss. It does not offer much, but I hope you will enjoy your stay."

After speaking to Elderbug, the knight drags me through the village to meet with the other townsfolk. Sly is a shopkeeper. He seems capable and dependable. I feel a warrior's aura emanate from him. Cornifer is a cartographer. I've seen him roaming throughout Hallownest on multiple occasions. He has quite the love for discovery and exploration. Iselda is his wife who runs their mapping shop. She is easily frustrated with her husband's overwhelming passion for maps, but I can tell they share a strong bond.

Bretta is a skittish, young girl. She has difficulty speaking to me. Is it because I am… intimidating? During our brief conversation, she was staring intently at the knight the entire time. I do not know why, but I will look into this matter further. Jiji is a Confessor. Like Bretta, she is also frightfully shy, but for different reasons, I predict. Her home has strong traces of Void tainting it. She must dabble in some form of the dark arts.

After that tiring process, the knight leads me to a house far beyond the town square. We enter and I see that there is nothing inside.

"Does someone live here, Little Knight?"

It points at itself, proudly.

"This is your home? Oh…I did not know that you had a place to live…"

It looks up at me, expectantly.

"I hate to ask this of you, Little One, but…would you be alright with me living here, with you? You do not have to accept- "

The knight cuts me off by tackling me to the floor. It looks me in the eyes and nods its head.

"You think me ridiculous for asking such a question, hmm? Maybe it is so, but I must try to be considerate, Little Knight."

It gets off me, plops down in the middle of the room and lays down on its stomach. It does not move.

"What are you doing? Sleeping?"

It lifts its head and nods.

"…Do vessels even need to sleep?"

It shrugs and pats the ground beside it.

"Little Knight, I will not be sleeping on the floor and neither will you. You are the Hero of Hallownest and, more importantly, you are my little sibling. No sibling of mine will have to endure such conditions."

I walk to the corner of the room, I ready my needle and thread, and, then, I get to work. While I am most skilled when it comes to combat, my skill in needlework is no slouch either. I can sew and stitch with startling speed that would stack up against most of the weavers. They taught me well, I am proud to say. In no time at all, my project is finished, and I am quite pleased with myself.

"Take a look, Little Ghost. What do you think of your sister now?"

The knight picks itself off the ground and starts to admire my newest creation. Tucked in the corner and hung from the walls are two hammocks made from soft weaver's silk.

"These are called bunk beds. I remember seeing them in the Weavers' Den when I was quite young."

To demonstrate, I lay down in the bottom bunk.

"Because I will need to defend us from possible intruders, I will sleep in this one and I will let you have the top bunk because I know that you- "

Once again, my words are silenced as the knight flings its entire body at me like an enraged gruz mother.

"Ouch! W-Would you quit doing that! You are going to injure me one day if you keep this up!"

It only responds by wrapping me in hug and nestling into the smooth silk beneath it.

"Fine…fine, I surrender. I now know that it is nigh impossible to change your mind. I will not attempt to do so. You…may sleep next to me in my bed, Little One. I am still not completely accustomed to all of this...closeness. But, it would be unfair for me to deny this, I suppose. You did save all of Hallownest and offered me this place to live. Truly, this is the least I can do for you."

With the vessel holding me closely, I fall asleep and experience some of the most relaxing rest I'd ever felt. Thank you, Little Knight. You continue to change my life for the better.


	11. Bretta

The target's name is "Bretta". Recently, the knight introduced the two of us, and her appearance suggested that she is less than harmless. However, I know better. She tries her best to hide it, but I have picked up on the way in which she stares at the little ghost. Even from a distance, I often spy the bug tracking the vessel's movements. Just what are the intentions of this "Bretta"?

"Little Knight."

The vessel is currently sitting at the bench in the center of town. It looks up at me.

"Would you say that you are good friends with Bretta, the fearful girl?"

It takes a moment before answering and simply shrugs.

"…You rescued her from the Wastes, yes? She had gotten lost and you showed her the way to Dirtmouth?

It nods.

"Do you think it is possible that…"

I spare a quick glance at my surroundings, making sure that the target is not nearby.

"Is it possible that she may be working against you? She may be an ally of those involved with the infection. Maybe she is actually a powerful warrior who is sizing you up and will later attempt to end your life, perhaps?"

The knight appears to laugh before shaking its head.

"What is so funny? I am being serious…Well, fine. I have my doubts but, for now, I will take your word that she is an ally and not an enemy."

It nods and then returns to staring off into the distance.

Hmph. She may have the knight fooled, but not I. No doubt, her unassuming appearance has allowed her to remain undetected and act out her schemes in the past. I will keep a close watch on you Bretta. You are sorely mistaken if you think you will get away with this. For now, at least, I cast those thoughts aside and depart from town. Some combat training ought to do me well.

When, at last, I return to Dirtmouth, I am greeted to an infuriating scene. The knight, still gazing into the darkness, is seated at its favorite bench. Next to the knight, however, is that conniving witch! She has slid her way next to my sibling and the two are now mere inches apart. After witnessing this, her fascination with the little ghost is obvious! My grip impulsively tightens around my nail and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

Fine, Bretta. You think that you will defeat my sibling with such cowardly tactics? Then I will not play so nicely either. I make the short walk over to her small house. I, then, take my trusted needle and wedge it into the keyhole of the door. I try my best to maneuver the weapon just right but, admittedly, I have never been at all adequate when it comes to lock-picking. I feel my frustration growing and I decide that the wisest choice of action would be to try a more honest approach.

With a powerful kick, I am able to blast the door completely off its hinges. I feel guilty at first, but then I remember that this is only Bretta's house. If she truly has nothing to hide, then she has no need for a door of all things. This is not the time for such thoughts, anyway. Now that I have gained entry, it is time to search her lair for clues.

I enter the home, and I am greeted to a display that is…most confusing. On her bed and dresser sit stuffed dolls made in the exact image of the little knight. On her wall hangs a painting, also, bearing the likeness of my little sibling. I…don't understand. I was expecting to find deadly weapons, vials of poison, and carefully crafted murder plans. Not…whatever this is…

This scene does not suggest that Bretta is plotting to harm the little ghost. It seems that she simply has some sort of obsession for it. Why would that be? Is she secretly a researcher of Void and the vessels? Father must have had many servants that helped him with such things as he put his plan into motion to stop the infection. Perhaps she has ties to Hallownest's past? Gah, I simply do not know. This covert mission has given me more questions than answers it seems.

I am preparing to leave when I notice a small book on the nightstand next to her bed. Ah, this could be where all her secrets are hidden! Scientific notes on the creation of vessels, elaborate methods for disposing of enemies, it could all be hidden here! I swipe the book from the table, flip open the cover and start reading…

"The maiden woke in darkness. Confused she reached out. Sharp brambles jabbed at all sides. Burning acid bubbled close below. What nightmare had led her here? What hope of survival remained?"

Hmm, she seems to be describing the events of when the knight led her out of the Wastes. Is she truly so incapable of helping herself? The dangers of that area are obviously being overdramatized.

"Doomed she thought herself and to despair she fell, until a light bloomed far in the distance, a bright, glowing spot fast approaching. It swept majestic about the thorns, leapt above burning waters and dove towards the maiden."

Well, the bug clearly holds a high opinion of the knight's abilities. She is correct about that, at least.

"Coming close, the form revealed at last, a beautiful being, sharp horns gleaming white. Arms reached out for the damsel, gathering her up, grip firm..."

While the little knight is certainly kind and capable, I would not describe them in…such a way. The tone she uses is strange and…aggravating. I turn to the next entry.

"Long had they remained apart and the village, once so warm, now grew cold. The maiden felt the well of grief. It gripped fierce about her lonely shell."

I simply cannot understand what she desires from the little ghost. She speaks of loneliness and grief, but the knight is not one for conversation, obviously. Why does she believe such a connection exists between the two when the knight has already told me otherwise?

"And suddenly, as though her tragic state was sensed, the savior returned, standing tall, glowing bright. Below shining horns, eyes welled black, glistening, eyes only for the maiden long missed, long desired. Her savior leaned close, sat beside, perfectly composed. In that charged, breathless moment not a word needed be spoken."

W-What!? Eyes only for her? Long desired!? She is speaking as if…

"The maiden's shell felt suddenly tight. Her claws curled. No glance was shared, no claws touched, just perfect, aching love shared in silence, together..."

…I set the book down, grab my needle, and walk out. You had best prepare yourself, Bretta.

In the town square, on the bench under the streetlight, next to the little knight; this is where I find that harlot. Of course, she has not moved an inch from her spot. That fiend would surely spend all of her time trying to win the heart of the little knight if she were able. I, however, will not give her the chance to work whatever womanly charms she believes she has.

"Greetings, Little Knight. Hello…Bretta."

"Ah! H-Hello, um, Miss Hornet!"

The little knight looks to me and waves, happily.

"I apologize for interrupting your relaxation, Bretta, but I was wondering if you would be kind enough to assist me with something."

"…You…You want my help?! I-I'm sorry, I don't think that…um, I'm not very good at helping others, t-that's all."

"Oh, do not worry. You are the only bug that can solve this problem of mine. Follow me to my home, please, I insist."

The girl is looking quite petrified at the moment. I confess, I am enjoying this a great deal.

"O-Okay. I guess…I guess it won't hurt to try."

Bretta leaves her seat and I make my way toward home. She follows me, but only from an adequate distance. When I had first met her, I was concerned at how fearful she was of me, but now, that fear of hers will make things much more enjoyable. I hold the door open for the cowardly bug and she steps inside. Now that I have her cornered, I lock the entrance, brandish my needle, and look my target in the eyes.

"So, you thought that no one would be wise enough to catch onto your secret? Well, I have. If your disgusting behavior continues, I will be forced to enact retribution upon you."

"Aah! P-Please, spare me! I-I-I didn't do anything, I swear it!"

Bretta has dropped to the floor and is curled up in a ball. She looks to be on the verge of tears, but there will be no letting up on my end.

"I am referring to your infatuation with my little sibling, the one you call "savior". Despite what you may think, the little knight has no feelings for you. It saved your life and then continued on with its life. Simply put, this "love" you feel is just a delusion. You can either face reality or face me and my needle."

The girl does not speak. She only stares with wide eyes and stammers under her breath.

"As the knight's older sister, I have a responsibility to protect it. That even includes protection from unwanted potential partners like you. You cannot defend yourself and you have no skills that would benefit my sibling. I do not honestly know if the little knight has the capacity for such romantic feelings, but even if it does, you have no chance of winning its favor. That is a certainty."

"W-Wha…What did I-I do to deserve this!?"

I point my weapon at the bug.

"I do not hate you, Bretta, please understand this. However, you must also understand that I do not take kindly to those who would make undesirable advancements toward my sibling. If you truly wish to win my blessing, then you must accept my challenge. Fight me this very moment or cease your pursuit of this fictitious romance. What will it be?"

"I-I'm s-sorry! I won't b-bother them! I promise I-I'll stop! Please let me go!"

"That is all I needed to hear. Have a fine day, Bretta."

I unlock the door and the frightened girl runs away at a blistering pace. Perhaps, I should not have panicked the young girl so badly. Well, she needed to learn her lesson and I am confident that she did. Overall, I would say that this operation was a perfect success.

In the middle of my reflection, the vessel arrives. It looks at me and turns its head, questioningly.

"Is something the matter, Little One?"

It looks out the door toward the center of town and then turns back to me.

"Ah, you saw Bretta, I assume? Is that what you are concerned about?"

It nods.

"Do not worry yourself over her, Little Knight. We just had a bit of girl talk, nothing more."


	12. Zote the Mighty

Though Hallownest has been spared from the infection, I feel as though I still have a duty to protect it. To do so, I make expeditions throughout the kingdom's expanse while watching for any suspicious activity. These patrols keep me occupied for long amounts of time, but I only make the trip on occasion. It would not be wise for me to leave my troublemaker of a sibling alone for too long, of course. Upon arriving home from one such journey, I see that Dirtmouth has a new visitor.

It is none other than that pitiful bug from the Colosseum. I am surprised that he did not meet his end in the arena. Even more shocking is that he managed to make his way from the kingdom's edge to this village. No doubt, it would be quite the challenge for such a weakling. Nonetheless, here he stands, talking with Bretta in front of her house.

"Excuse me, sir. I came across you in Hallownest's arena, though I do not recall your name."

"Silence, Little Girl! Have you no manners! Do not Interrupt your superior when he is talking!"

"Wha-!" …Hmph, the nerve of this one.

"Since you have asked, it would be rude not to answer. I am Zote the Mighty, a knight of great renown. Cut me off again, and you'll find out why they call my weapon 'Life Ender'."

Hah, as if he could so much as land a strike on me! The gall of this bug is infuriating. Before I am able to respond, he turns his attention to Bretta and continues talking with frightening speed.

"As I was saying, that was not the only danger I had to overcome in my quest for glory! You've noticed this trophy, haven't you? A keepsake from my final, triumphant battle deep in the pit below us."

Sitting next to Zote is the mask of a warrior fool from the Colosseum. It hardly proves anything, though. He could have simply taken this "trophy" from any one of the dead bodies scattered about the area.

"Now, wait just a minute. During my trip to the Colosseum, I saw you- "

"Yes, 'Life Ender' claimed another victim, and the crowd erupted into ecstatic cheering. Cheering that was both loud and utterly sincere."

I, simply, cannot manage to get a word in edgewise against this outrageous liar.

"To what do I owe my long string of triumphs and victories, you ask? As I said earlier, the key is in my personal philosophy, the 'Fifty-Seven Precepts of Zote'."

Fifty-seven precepts? Oh, please. Fabricate the most convenient truth. Surely, that is the only rule you follow.

"Precept One: 'Always Win Your Battles'. Losing a battle earns you nothing and teaches you nothing. Win your battles, or don't engage in them at all!"

…What kind of precept is that? That is not some revelation, it is common sense that does not need repeating. Unbelievable. I must speak up.

"Bretta, I am aware that you may not look favorably upon me after…our last meeting. However, you mustn't heed this deceptive clown of a bug. He has no skill in combat and his intelligence is more than questionable."

The girl, however, does not even acknowledge me. Her eyes never divert from Zote as she listens with rapt attention. I…fear she has fallen for the self-proclaimed warrior. I cannot help but sigh. Trying to involve myself further in her love life would only bring me trouble, I am sure. At least she has quit pining for the little knight. Speaking of my little sibling, it notices the small group that has formed and makes its way near.

"Hello, Little Knight. Do not mind me, I was simply trying to reason with these two and I failed miserably."

The knight sees Zote prattling on and takes a seat on the ground nearby. Despite having to deal with the bug on several occasions, the vessel appears to enjoy Zote's company. For what reason, I have no idea. Perhaps the little ghost finds Zote's stupidity to be entertaining. Viewed in this lens, I would not mind listening to his drivel. I sit down next to my sibling. Just like that, Zote has managed to draw an impressive crowd of three.

"Precept Two: 'Never Let Them Laugh at You'. Fools laugh at everything, even at their superiors. But beware, laughter isn't harmless! Laughter spreads like a disease, and soon everyone is laughing at you. You need to strike at the source of this perverse merriment quickly to stop it from spreading."

Oh, goodness. Your lack of awareness is both comical and agonizing, strange bug.

"Precept Five: 'Strength Beats Strength'. Is your opponent strong? No matter! Simply overcome their strength with even more strength, and they'll soon be defeated."

…This advice is laughable, yes, but, after meeting the little knight, I feel there is some truth to this. The vessel's unwavering desire to meet any challenge is what makes it so formidable. None would disagree that perseverance is its own type of strength.

"Precept Eight: 'Travel Alone'. You can rely on nobody, and nobody will always be loyal. Therefore, nobody should be your constant companion."

"…Do not believe that one, Little Knight. At the very least, you may always rely on me."

The vessel lays its head on my shoulder. I sigh. Such a touchy bug.

"Precept Eleven: 'Mothers Will Always Betray You'. This precept explains itself."

…No, it is essential that you explain this. It is clear from the other "precepts" that Zote does not get along well with…anyone, really. It seems his family is not excluded. My relationship with Mother was quite the opposite. She never betrayed me. She…gave her life for me. You truly had courage to spare, Mother.

"Precept Fourteen: 'Respect Your Superiors'. If someone is your superior in strength or intellect or both, you need to show them your respect. Don't ignore them or laugh at them."

"Little Knight, here is your big sister's first precept; 'Zote is not your superior'. Do not forget this."

The vessel nods with confidence. Zote would, obviously, object to this. It is too bad he is incapable of closing his mouth to hear anyone else.

"Precept Eighteen: 'Seek Truth in the Darkness'. This precept also explains itself."

No, it does not.

"Precept Twenty: 'Speak Only the Truth'. When speaking to someone, it is courteous and also efficient to speak truthfully. Beware though that speaking truthfully may make you enemies. This is something you'll have to bear."

Oh my. I would be furious if it would actually change his mind about anything. I know better, now.

"Precept Twenty-Six: 'Don't Trust Your Reflection'. When peering at certain shining surfaces, you may see a copy of your own face. The face will mimic your movements and seems similar to your own, but I don't think it can be trusted."

…My patience cannot last much longer…

"Precept Twenty-Nine: 'Develop Your Sense of Direction'. It's easy to get lost when travelling through winding, twisting caverns. Having a good sense of direction is like having a magical map inside of your head. Very useful."

The knight would actually benefit from this one. So many hours of aimless wandering could have been avoided…

"Precept Thirty-Three: 'Show the Enemy No Respect'. Being gallant to your enemies is no virtue! If someone opposes you, they don't deserve respect or kindness or mercy."

"Do not listen to this one either, Little Knight. The circumstance of time, place, opponent, and intent are all important in the heart of battle."

It nods.

"Precept Thirty-Four: 'Don't Eat Immediately Before Sleeping'. This can cause restlessness and indigestion. It's just common sense."

I…suppose so?

"Precept Thirty-Six: 'Eggshells are brittle'. Once again, this precept explains itself."

…Eggshells are…What kind of rubbish am I listening to?

"Precept Thirty-Seven: 'Borrow, But Do Not Lend'. If you lend and are repaid, you gain nothing. If you borrow but do not repay, you gain everything."

No, that means you are probably a barbarian.

"Precept Thirty-Eight: 'Beware the Mysterious Force'. A mysterious force bears down on us from above, pushing us downwards. If you spend too long in the air, the force will crush you against the ground and destroy you. Beware!"

They keep getting worse…I feel my sanity slipping away. Were it anyone else, I'd be certain that they were just playing a joke, but…Zote the "Mighty" is definitely not joking…

"Precept Forty: 'Obey No Law but Your Own'. Laws written by others may inconvenience you or be a burden. Let your own desires be the only law."

If you behave like this, then you are definitely a barbarian!

"Precept Forty-One: 'Learn to Detect Lies'. When others speak, they usually lie. Scrutinize and question them relentlessly until they reveal their deceit."

"Little Knight, it is likely best if you do not take anything he says seriously. If you do, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Precept Forty-Four: 'You Can Not Breathe Water'. Water is refreshing, but if you try to breathe it you are in for a nasty shock."

…I am in danger of attacking him. I need to leave.

"Little Knight, would you like to accompany me on a short stroll?"

It nods and takes my hand as we set off toward the graveyard. Zote, unsurprisingly, does not notice us leave and continues spouting nonsense to his only remaining member of the audience.


	13. Rancid Egg

After waking up, I silently creep out of my silken bed. The little knight, sleeping in the bunk above me, is not disturbed from its sleep. I take my needle, leave our home, and head for the Howling Cliffs.

This new life of mine…It is…different from what I am used to. I have a surplus of spare time now. I, often, do not know what to do with it all. My little sibling ropes me into its adventures every now and then. Some of the townsfolk ask me for assistance with various errands and projects. These situations do provide me a good deal of contentment.

What I need right now, though, is a return to my old routine. It has been far too long since I have honed my skills with the needle, and this desolate field atop the cliffs will provide me the solitude that I seek. There are no distractions and no need for restraint. It is just as I like it. I draw my weapon and commence with my usual regimen. Improving upon my technique with the needle, bolting through the area to heighten my stamina, meditating to strengthen the mind; each is a crucial skill that must be continually developed.

As my warm up goes on, the minutes turn to hours. Perhaps I should not be away from the little knight for so long. It will worry about me, surely. Though, If I am being honest, it has been quite a while since I last had the chance for some training. Everything will be fine. I should be allowed to indulge myself on occasion, yes?

"Well then, where was I? Oh, I need to continue with- Aah!"

I feel something tap me on the shoulder and I let loose an involuntary shriek. My head whips around to locate the perpetrator and my tense body eases up when I see a familiar face.

"L-Little Ghost, how did you-No, why are you…Listen, do not creep up behind me like that!"

It only looks up at me.

I sigh. "I do not know why I bother lecturing you. You are beyond stubborn. Anyway, what are you doing here, Little One? Were you searching for me?"

It nods. I feel my anger begin to rise.

"Little Knight…I would appreciate it if you would offer me some space. I know you enjoy my company. I know that you love to hold hands and crush me with your ruthless hugging but there are times when I do not wish for these things. What I require right now is seclusion. Do you understand?"

Its head droops a bit before nodding. Did I…upset the vessel?

"Since you are here already, is there something you needed?"

At this, the vessel seems to perk right back up. It pulls something out of its cloak and holds the object behind its back.

"…Hmm? What it is? You have…something for me?"

It nods excitedly.

"…Oh! T-That is…I have never been given a gift before. That is very…considerate of you."

The knight lets the suspense build for a moment. It crouches down, hiding the gift in its arms. Then, suddenly, it springs up and holds the present into the air, just near my mask.

"What could it- Oh my goodness!"

In my shocked state, I strike the object out of the knight's hand and a resonant splat is heard.

"Vessel, is that a rancid egg from one those bluggsacs!? Why would you offer me something so foul and abhorrent!? I know that you cannot smell but the odor that egg gives off is unbearable!"

The little knight is staring at the remains of the egg, splattered across the ground.

"Surely, you understand that I cannot accept that hunk of waste. I am grateful for your generosity, Little Knight, but I would prefer to be left alone right now."

The knight continues to stare at its rejected offering before disappearing into the fog as it walks back to Dirtmouth.

Alone again, I finally return to my task. At least, I attempt to. No matter what I do, I cannot seem to focus. My thoughts continually fixate on my little sibling. I have never seen the vessel look so…discouraged. I realize that I was, perhaps, too harsh. I was just…caught up in my excitement. I had never received a gift from someone, and I let my emotions get carried away. Once I saw that…horrid glob…I felt so disappointed and humiliated. Still, how foolish it was for me to dismiss the little knight's act of kindness like that…

I will make this right. Now is not the time for training, it is the time for generosity and amends. Fortunately, I already have the perfect solution in mind…

An hour or so later, I arrive back at Dirtmouth and I start searching for my little sibling. It is not at its favorite bench. I do not even find it inside our house. Elderbug has not seen it recently, nor has Iselda. Where could it have run off to? As if it could read my mind, I see the little ghost ascend from the well. I wonder what business it had in the caverns.

"Hello, Little Knight."

It appears a bit wary of me. The sight is…difficult to stomach.

"Do not worry, Little One. I am finished with my training. I was wondering if you would come home with me. I have something to show you."

It pauses for a moment and then nods.

"Excellent. This will not take long, I promise."

On the way there, I make sure to hide my…peace offering from the vessel's eyes. Once we are inside, I shut the door and clear my throat.

"…I have something for you Little Knight. It's… a gift. I have, also, never given a gift to anyone before. I realize that this may sound insulting, but…I hope that you accept it."

I hold out the present in front of me. The knight appears very interested and tilts its head.

"It is a new cloak for you. I crafted it myself with some of the finest silk you will ever find."

The knight takes off its old, mothwing cloak and puts the new one on. It takes a moment to study its new look.

"If you do not like it, you may give it back. After the way I treated you, you would be more than justified in dismissing my offering."

The knight looks me in the eyes and shakes its head with conviction.

"You wish to keep it?"

It nods.

I sigh in relief. "I am glad. Little Knight, could I speak for a moment?"

It stares at me.

"I am sorry for losing my temper with you earlier. You sought me out only to show me graciousness and good will. Because I was in a foul mood, I took that good will and threw it to the wind. I apologize."

The knight does not react to my apology. Instead, it walks over to its former cloak. It finds something within the cloth and holds it behind its back. Another gift? It must have descended into Hallownest for this purpose. Once again, the vessel tries its best to make the reveal as dramatic as possible. And then, the gift is in plain view.

"…Is that…Is that really for me?"

The vessel nods. In its hand is a white, shining, delicate flower. It almost looks as though it gives off a faint glow.

"O-Oh my… it's…beautiful…"

I carefully take the bloom in my hands. I feel as though the slightest movement may destroy it. With a bit of thread, I tie the flower to the left horn of my mask. Suddenly, I start feeling quite…embarrassed. Not only did I just receive a beautiful flower, but now I am wearing it. I am not used to such…pretty things.

"Does…Does it look okay on me?"

The knight jumps up and down, nodding with enthusiasm.

"Heh, I do feel a bit…awkward, I admit. Receiving such a moving gift...It gives me a warm and pleasant feeling in my chest. I am not at all accustomed to this. Thank you very much, Little Sibling. Truly."


	14. Dream Nail

Gasping for breath, I fall to my knees. I cannot locate my needle. It must have been knocked away in the chaos. I am powerless like this, but I cannot let the kingdom fall here! What can I even manage in this state, though? It will take a miracle to claim victory over this unyielding force.

With squinted eyes, I make out the enemy as best I can. All I see, though, is a blazing brightness that threatens to exert its will over all things. It is a foe without shape, without form. It calls down pillars of light that raze anything in its course and creates explosions that radiate with godly power.

Farther down the bridge to the palace, I see the body of the king. My father, seemingly, spent every waking moment on his efforts to control the infection. While his methods were…merciless, I can say that he explored every possibility. He did all that he could, yet here lays his corpse at the mercy of this contagion. Was there, truly, no way to avoid this outcome?

I feel the heat grow ever stronger. That cursed light beckons at my thoughts. It controls the minds of bugs and drives them to madness. I have seen it time and time again. Even so, I cannot help but imagine how effortless it would be to just give in. I feel so weak. All I wish for is to lie down and rest for a bit.

"Yes, I just need to close my eyes and- "

Then, I feel a hand resting on my back. I look to my right.

"…Little Knight? Is that…really you?"

It nods.

"W-Where have you been all this time? …No, it doesn't matter. You must leave now, Little One, please. The infection has already destroyed the palace, the knights, and the king. It is only a matter of time before I succumb to it as well. Get away from here while you still have your strength, my sibling. I beg you."

The vessel does not run. It draws its nail and faces the light with its foolish courageousness. I would scold the knight for ignoring my pleas if I had any energy to do so. Instead, I am forced to watch it do battle with the infection itself. I release a nervous sigh. I suppose if anyone can bring forth a miracle here, it will be the Hero of Hallownest.

I see the vessel jump toward the source of light. It has become so bright in the palace grounds that it is difficult to even keep my eyes open, but I still manage to catch a glimpse of my sibling landing a clean strike with its nail upon our foe. After drawing the attention of the infection, the knight is forced on the defensive. With startling agility, it dances and weaves through a gauntlet of attacks. Shining blades fly through the air from all directions. Towering beams of light make thunderous bangs as they cascade through the Palace Grounds. Despite it all, the knight has perfect positioning and perfect patience. It knows exactly how to avoid danger and when to strike back.

The heart of the infection roars out in pain as the vessel continues its bombardment of slashes. As the battle goes on, I can feel the radiant light starting to fade. Truly, I cannot believe what I am seeing. To take on the infection itself would be an act of suicide. But, to do it alone and to succeed would be unthinkable! As childish as my sibling can be at times, I cannot ever doubt its skill. It has proven me wrong too many times for that.

My train of thought stops when the knight lands a deadly blow upon its opponent. The fading light turns violent and fills the entire cavern. A bloodcurdling howl reverberates and the ground trembles. I cannot tell what has happened. I am confident that the knight was winning the conflict, but the brightness has grown so powerful. Something is wrong… I feel so unstable, so light-headed. I cannot move my body. It's as though there are heavy weights pulling me down. What has happened to me…? Where…?

My eyes flash open. I scream. My heart is racing too fast and I struggle to catch my breath. My gaze darts around, taking in my surroundings. I am…in bed. I am home, in Dirtmouth. My sibling is beside me, rubbing my shoulder. It must be trying to calm me down. I wish to speak but…I need a few more moments to collect myself…I breathe in and I breathe out.

"L-Little Knight…I am a bit…dazed, at the moment. I am…still here and alive, and…so are you."

The knight continues its soothing shoulder rub.

"I can only guess that I had… a nightmare of sorts. The heart of the infection had been unleashed. It destroyed the palace and Father. I could do nothing…And then, you showed up. Just when all seemed hopeless, you fought back against the infection. Though it was just a nightmare, you were unparalleled in combat. If this took place in my mind, I suppose that is simply my own perception of you."

The vessel nuzzles its head into me.

"Oh, stop it. It is not far from the truth, after all. You are the Hero of Hallownest, do not forget. Even though it was not really you, you did save me from the infection in my dream. So…Thank you for that, I guess."

The knight take a step back, brandishes the Dream Nail, and holds it aloft.

"…What are you trying to say? You entered into…my nightmare?"

It nods happily.

"…Then, that really was you? The knight that appeared so suddenly was actually you entering into my nightmare with the Dream Nail?"

It nods again, quite proudly.

"But…why would you do that, Little Knight? I may have been distraught in the real world, but the infection has already been vanquished. What happens in my nightmares cannot, truly, hurt me. When you enter dream world, you put yourself in danger, do you not?"

The vessel thinks and then shrugs.

I shut my eyes and sigh. "Little One, please, you must learn not to be so reckless. You entered my nightmare and fought against the heart of the infection. Yes, you were victorious, but it was an unnecessary risk. What reason did you have for attempting something so dangerous?"

It points at me.

"…Me? What about me?"

The vessel puts it hands on its head.

"…You wanted to help me because I was having a nightmare? Is that all?"

It nods eagerly.

"Oh, Little One…You are such a fool sometimes. I have to commend your bravery, at least. To risk so much just to save your sister from a bad dream, you must have a very kind soul, Little Knight. Thank you for coming to my rescue, yet again."

The knight gives a salute.

I, then, ease my body back into bed and try to collect myself.

The vessel stares at me for a while and then taps me on the arm.

"You need something?"

It points at me and then it points at my head.

"You are worried that I will have more nightmares?"

It nods.

"…It is not impossible. I will just have to deal with the problem when it comes...It may take some time before I will fall asleep again, though. I am still…quite distressed, I fear."

At this, the knight climbs into my bed and wraps its arms around me.

"…Little One, I know you wish to help me, but I did not intend for this arrangement to be repeated."

It does not listen, of course. It hugs me tightly and nestles into my dress.

"…You are skilled at testing my patience, you know."

It doesn't respond.

I sigh. I have heard that intimacy, the sensation of touch between two beings, is a very healthy thing. Because she was sealed away when I was young, I never received such closeness from my mother. In the sparse time I spent with father, he was never the type for affection either. As I am now, closeness and intimacy…They are things that I am…inexperienced with. For all my life, my goals and hobbies all related to my training. Passion and tenderness were simply forgotten about. They were never even considered. The knight, however, is very much the opposite. It is such a clingy thing, always hugging and always holding my hand. It embarrasses me often, but this closeness may be a…good thing. The feeling is starting to grow on me, at least.

"Alright, Little One. I recognize your attempt to soothe me by hugging, however, you had better prepare yourself. I will now return your hug with two times the force!"

I envelop the little vessel in a mighty embrace. The knight squeezes harder in response.

It is a bit…crushing. It does feel relaxing though. My manic thoughts begin to slow, and my breathing begins to steady. There is a certain warmth that I feel when I hold the little knight close. Already, I can feel it lulling me to sleep. Perhaps this closeness will be the solution for defeating these nightmares. I would not mind testing this theory again in the future, at any rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the radiance defeated, are bugs unable to dream at all? The Nightmare Heart is the god of nightmares, so what about those? Could Hornet even have a nightmare about the infection, something that has affected her life in major ways, even though the knight got rid of it all?
> 
> I don't know, but this was how I wanted to write this chapter. If story elements/interpretations don't line up right and that bothers you, all I can ask is that you ignore it and treat this story as its own thing.


	15. Songstress Marissa

The little knight sleeps in much longer today. Typically, it is the sound of me waking that, in turn, rouses the vessel from its slumber. On this occasion, that is not the case. I am concerned, but not enough to disturb it. Perhaps it exhausted itself yesterday and simply needs the extra rest? Whatever the case, I leave to make the rounds through the village.

My walk lasts for an hour or so. When I return home, I see that the knight is now up and about. Its movements are uncharacteristically sluggish, however. It is obvious that the vessel is having trouble keeping its balance. Periodically, its body shivers and shudders. I see, now, that the knight's weakened state was the cause for its lengthy sleep.

"Little One, what is the matter? You are not yourself."

Currently, the vessel is laying down, belly-up, on the rug in the middle of our single room house. At my question, it thinks for a moment before shrugging.

"Are you in pain? Did you receive some wound you were not aware of?"

It shakes its head.

"…You are feeling disoriented, yes?

It nods.

"You are…nauseous?"

It nods again.

"…Is it possible that you have fallen ill? Though, I do not even know if vessels can become ill."

It does not respond. It must not know either.

"Well, it is the only explanation that I can surmise. You have contracted some sort of ailment. For the time being, I will assume this to be the case. If you truly are sick, then we need not despair. A common illness, while a miserable affair, tends to last only a few days at most."

The knight rolls onto its stomach and lays its head down in, what I believe is, defeat.

"Oh, do not be so morose, Little One. You will return to your former health in no time, I swear it."

It does not respond.

"Hmph. If you think I will let you wallow in your misery here, all alone, you are sorely mistaken. As your big sister, it is my duty to take care of you when you cannot care for yourself. Follow me, Little Knight."

It looks up at me for a moment. It seems to consider my words, but plants its face back in the rug.

"So, I must be more forceful, hmm? It is no problem. I will gladly accept this burden."

I lift the vessel off the floor and into my arms. Like a young child, it hugs me around the neck, and I carry it out of our home.

"I will find us a place to rest. Normally, I would challenge you to a duel to lift your spirits, but I doubt you could manage much in your sorry state."

I try my best to think of locations that the knight would find peaceful, but…nothing really comes to mind. Although…

"Ah, of course!"

I carry the knight into the center of Dirtmouth. There, under the streetlamp, sits a bench. It is not just any bench, though.

"This is your favorite spot…right? I see you relaxing here quite often."

Weakly, the vessel nods.

"Sit with me, then. Perhaps the serene atmosphere will provide you with some peace."

I seat the knight on the bench and then take my place beside it. Before I can get comfortable, the vessel scoots away and stares at me.

"Hmm? Is something wrong? You are usually not one to shy away from me."

The knight points at itself, points at me, and shakes its head.

"…Oh, you are worried about passing your illness onto me, yes?"

It nods slowly.

"I see. You are right, that is a potential concern. However, I do not mind the risk. As I said before, I am your big sister and I'll take care of you to the best of my ability. So, do not fret over this, please. You may sit near me if you wish to."

After being granted permission, the little knight slides across the bench and rests its head in my lap.

I cannot hold back a sigh. "This was not what I had in mind, Little One, but if this will ease your troubles then…I will allow it."

For some time, all is still. With as delicate of a touch as a I can muster, I gently massage the top of the knight's mask. The act is quite foreign to me. I've never had much reason or opportunity to…caress something in this fashion. Still, the sensation appears to be effective. I see its breathing begin to calm and my pride swells just a bit. The little knight has done so much for me since I have come into contact with it. I feel very content when I am able to assist the vessel for a change.

As we occupy the bench, the quiet in Dirtmouth persists. I once thought that my sibling was strange for spending so much of its time here. After I finished a task that took me outside the village, I would return to find the knight in this exact spot. Well, most of the time, at least. I did not understand why it was so fascinated with this bench in particular. Now, though, I believe that I finally see the appeal.

Dirtmouth has a certain charm to it that I could not recognize at first. Sitting at this bench, that quality is even more apparent. The tranquil, somber atmosphere can feel depressing, yes, but it also has a soothing quality that is easy to overlook. I often see the elderbug standing near this bench as well. It seems that the knight and I are not the only ones who are drawn to this place. I take a moment to glace downward. As far as I can tell, the knight has fallen asleep with my lap taking the role of pillow. Though I am not tired, I will comfort my sibling for as long as needed. It is a sister's duty, after all!

Slowly, time passes. The light overhead flickers. Brisk winds carry dust as my dress flutters. If I listen closely, I can hear…Zote's blathering? I frown. It may be time to find a new location. Eventually, the vessel begins to stir. It managed to get a few hours of sleep. Hopefully this will bring back some of its missing enthusiasm. It's not until now that I realize how much I miss it.

"Hello, Little One. Did you sleep well?"

Groggily, it stretches but does not answer.

"Do you feel that your ailments have improved at all?"

It nods with hesitation.

"But you are still feeling quite weak, hmm?"

It nods.

"That is…unfortunate but expected. Little Knight, is there anything you would like to do? I know you are not in high spirits at the moment, but keeping your thoughts distracted may prove helpful. I am sure it would be more beneficial than brooding over how frail you have become, at least."

My question appears to have sparked an idea in the vessel's mind. With surprising energy, it jumps onto my back and snakes its arms over my shoulders.

"H-Hey, I did not give you permission to climb on top of me!"

It points off into the distance.

"…What, you want me to carry you? You are aware that you could have simply asked, yes? Also, why not let me lift you as I did before? There is no need to jump onto my back like some brute."

It shakes its head and points into the darkness. This is clearly not a fight that I will win.

"…Alright then. Lead the way."

With the vessel giving directions, and I carrying said vessel on my back, we travel through the crossroads. I am led to an elevator that takes us to the City of Tears. We make our way through the downpour until we reach the eastern side of the capital. From what I remember, the members of the city's high society resided here. I climb up to the higher platforms and we, finally, arrive at a building with a sign that displays a hot spring. Ah, I see now. That would surely improve the knight's condition. I step inside.

"What is this? 'Songstress Marissa, a voice to ease all burdens and still all troubled minds.' Such a pity…There is no doubt that she fell to the infection, but I would have liked to hear her perform…Be that as it may, you are here for the hot spring so let us move on."

The vessel continues to point the way and an elevator takes us higher up. I see the entrance to the spring, but the knight insists that I take the lower path. Inside, I find a large chamber with a grand stage and flowers throughout. This must have been where the songstress performed and the flowers must have been offerings from her fans, surely. Reaching its supposed destination, the knight hops off my back and climbs onto the edge of the stage. It sits and beckons me to join it.

"What are you after, Little One? I figured you came here to use the hot springs above us."

The little knight draws the Dream Nail. It holds the weapon out.

"You want me to hold it?"

It nods.

And so, I grab onto the ethereal blade. With that simple action, some…strange happenings take place. I hear…singing. It is simply beautiful. I've never heard such a pleasing voice in all my life. Then, when I look up from the Dream Nail, I see her. It is the spirit of the songstress, Marissa. But, is it truly her? Does the Dream Nail really possess such an ability? Can she even see me? I have…many questions. After a moment, the spirit's eyes meet my own.

"Ah, welcome to my stage young miss. I am Marissa, a songstress of some renown, though, given the sorry state of this place, you may find it hard to believe."

"H-Hello…Marissa. You may call me Hornet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. That little one there was my first visitor in a very long time. Did it lead you to this place? If so, I must thank it. I would so love to have another listener."

"…Ah, yes. The small one is my sibling, actually. It has fallen ill, and it wished to come and hear your voice. If you do not mind, I…would like to as well. It would be an honor to listen to a performance from one so highly-esteemed as yourself."

"Of course, you may listen, Hornet. Performing for an audience is what I live for. Please, put your minds at ease and let my voice soothe your souls."

With that, she begins her song. It is graceful and elegant. It…really does soothe the soul. My mind wanders to Marissa, herself. How strange it is to communicate with a spirit. From her words, it seems that she is unaware of her fate in the real world. Even if that is the case, though, I do not have the heart to tell her. So long as the vessel and I are around, she will always have an audience.

I feel the little one sit down in my lap and lean into me. Looking at it now, it is only a matter of minutes before the vessel falls asleep again, I can tell. Actually…I am a bit…tired too. Her voice is incredible, that is obvious, but this song…it is just like a lullaby that hushes me to sleep. Am I even able to fight it at this point?

I look down at the vessel. It is sleeping. If I tried to get up, I would surely wake it. So…I am trapped then. Hmph, I might as well just accept it. With the knight on my lap and our hands gripped around the Dream Nail, I lean back against the vase full of flowers and shut my eyes as Marissa's voice rings out.


	16. Grubs

Lately, I've noticed that the knight has been venturing into Hallownest's caverns. It disappears for most of the day and does not return home until it becomes so exhausted that it must sleep. It is not my intention to pry, but I cannot quell my curiosity. Perhaps I can aid my sibling in whatever task it has undertaken.

The knight had already embarked some time ago, but, with how quickly I can cover ground, I am confident that I will locate it. With haste, I make my way through the general areas of the Greenpath, the City of Tears, the Fungal Wastes, and Fog Canyon. Unfortunately, I do not catch a glimpse of the little one. If only I knew what business it had down here, then the vessel would be simple to find.

Even so, it is getting late and the knight should be returning to Dirtmouth soon. It would be easiest to just meet up at home instead of continuing this aimless search. With much of my energy spent, I travel back through the crossroads while checking some of the more remote paths on my way back. Much to my surprise, it is in one of these isolated corridors that I find the little ghost itself.

"There you are. I have been scouring the kingdom for you, Little One. If I may ask, what are you doing down here by yourself?"

It spared me a glance when I entered the room, but the vessel hasn't acknowledged me beyond that. Its attention appears to be fixated on the layout of this chamber for some reason. There are several large spires of rock that are covered in deadly spikes. They are lined up quite nicely and they increase in height the further back you go. While I could be mistaken, this structure does not seem natural to me.

"You have some sort of business here, Little Knight?"

It does not respond. Instead, with determination, it launches itself toward the tower of spikes. My stomach churns at the sight.

"W-What are you- Vessel!"

Before it can be impaled, the ghost swings its nail in a wide arc below it. The blade clashes against the spikes and the vessel is sent even higher. It soars through the air to the next tower and performs the same maneuver once again. Finally, it approaches the third and final pillar of spikes. This time, however, the knight swings too early. It lands on the bed of skewers and writhes in pain.

"Little Knight! Do not struggle, I will…help you, somehow!"

My adrenaline has peaked, and I prepare my silk and needle for a rescue mission, but…the entire rock is covered in spikes and is very high up. How can I manage to retrieve the ghost without coming to harm myself? This is a very precarious situation…

My frantic devising is halted when I see the little knight. Despite the agony it must be enduring, it has crawled its way through the spikes to the edge of the spire. It takes a quick look below before its body comes tumbling down. Fortunately, I am ready and waiting. I catch the knight before it makes contact with the ground and I anxiously lay it down.

Kneeling beside the little ghost, I can finally see the extent of its injuries. There are several punctures on its dark body. Shadowy trails of Void slowly leak from the wounds. Its mask has also been scratched up quite badly. I need to start treating the knight right away, but…how do I treat a vessel? I suppose we are similar. Regrettably, all I can do is treat their wounds as I do my own. I just…hope I am not making a fatal mistake.

"Please Little One, calm yourself as best you can. I'll do my best to patch you up, I promise."

In all honesty, I was trying to convince myself of those words as well as the little ghost. Injuries of this severity would not have bothered me like this in the past, but it has been a long time since I've had family in my life that I wished to protect. When it comes to the lives of those we love, occasionally, my emotions get the best of even me.

Before I can lend any aid, the knight puts its hand up and stops me. I feel a powerful force gather around us. The little knight tenses up and glows a bright white. With a sudden flash, the energy in the room dissipates and the little knight's wounds start to patch themselves up. Of course, the knight can heal itself using soul magic.

Fully healed, the knight gets to its feet and gives me a quick hug. It appears to be laughing…

"Hey, quit your laughing! I…just forgot that you could use soul in that manner. Yes, I may have, unintentionally, made this more dramatic than it needed to be. That is only because I was scared for your life, Little One! You should be thankful that you have one such as I to look after you!"

The little ghost must agree. It jumps into my arms without warning, catching me off guard.

"I know, I know. You have shown me that you are more than thankful. I did not mean what I said, I was simply…a little flustered. Though, I am getting tired of your tackling behavior."

The Knight jumps from my arms and stares up at the tallest tower. Why was it so reckless about getting up there anyway?

"You're not going to try that again, are you?"

It nods.

"No. I am not watching you risk your life with such negligence. If you must reach the top, there is surely a safer alternative."

It stares at me. It must be waiting for this alternative.

"Um, well…what about…this?"

I lift the little ghost up under its arms. With careful focus, I launch it into the air. Thanks to my skilled aim, of course, the vessel makes a perfect landing on the highest rock. I sigh. If only we had tried this earlier…Well, whatever is up there, it is now within reach. I certainly hope that it is worth all this trouble.

I stare up at the ceiling of the cavern as I wait for the knight to jump down. When I finally see movement, it is not the little ghost that is falling toward me, it is some unknown object. I am a bit startled, but I manage to catch the large, glass sphere. A large, glass sphere? Why was that tucked away in here? I set it down and peer inside. I see a…creature. It appears to be a baby grub.

"Oh no, it's adorable…"

I stare into its eyes and it stares back. It is overjoyed to see me for some reason. It jumps up and down as it makes cute, grub noises of happiness. The knight knew that this grub was located up there, hmm? Why was it up there? Why is it trapped in this glass jar? Who is responsible? Why trap a baby grub of all things? I don't understand.

The knight jumps down from above, draws its nail and breaks the container with a slash. The freed grub celebrates its new freedom and then burrows into the ground, leaving us two siblings by ourselves.

"Care to enlighten me about all this, Little One?"

The knight nods and pulls a map out from its cloak. I look over the vessel's shoulder and gaze at the carefully charted world of Hallownest. I am surprised at just how detailed this map is, but my attention is brought to several small, green markers littered around the kingdom. They are only a few and they are located in the Crystal Peak and the Queen's Gardens.

"These point to where imprisoned grubs are being kept, correct?"

It nods.

"We cannot keep them waiting in despair any longer, Little One. Lead the way to the nearest captive."

It nods happily.

Honestly, the little knight should have enlisted my help from the very beginning. We will have these cute, baby grubs free in no time at all. Though, I have to wonder how the knight has such accurate information on where the grubs are. I would think that only the one who imprisoned the grubs in the first place could know, but that cannot be the case. The knight is trying to save them, after all.

The next grub we find is in the gardens. Outside one of the rest area's glass walls, we scale lush, overgrown cliffs. There are sharp barbs on the tops of the buildings below us the entire time. Whoever the mastermind behind this operation is, they are clearly trying to deter all from saving these grubs. Luckily, my silk acts as a good bridge and allows the knight to get to the opposite wall. Eventually, after having to jump from one side of the chasm to the other, several times, the knight makes it to the top and finds the baby.

At the Crystal Peak we find the rest of the captives. The first is already in sight. The problem, though, is that there are two pits full of jagged crystals separating us. One would think that jumping across would be the obvious solution, but that would only be true if there weren't two patches of crystals above those pits as well. Factor in the extremely low ceiling and this becomes quite a conundrum.

"What kind of sick freak is responsible for this? Not only are they imprisoning harmless, grub infants, they keep them locked away behind death traps like this!"

The knight seems to be focused on the hazard in front of it. Even for one of the most reckless beings I have ever known, the knight is approaching this with caution, thankfully. After analyzing the area, I only have one decent idea for getting to that grub. The knight may not find it agreeable, though.

"Hold still for a moment, Little One."

With a lengthy piece of silk, I wrap one end tightly around the knight's body. I leave the rest of the rope to hang by my side. I pick the vessel up and begin to line up my shot…

"Alright, I'm ready. Don't worry about the crystals, just believe in your big sister."

Realizing that I plan on turning it into a projectile, the knight attempts to squirm from my hold. It is too late, however. With a powerful heave, the vessel sails through the narrow passage. It clears the crystals and hits the glass jar, shattering it. My aim was…too good, I suppose. At first, I feared I may have hurt the grub, but that doesn't appear to be the case. Once free, it flees underground with joy.

All it takes is a mighty yank of the silk rope to pull the knight back to my side. It seems cross with me.

"Oh, do not pout, Little Knight. That attitude does not suit you. Besides, you had no other ideas, hmm? My plan worked in the end and I did not let you come to harm. All went as planned, wouldn't you agree?"

Realizing it had no room to argue, the knight took out the map and resumed its search. Close by was another grub. It was trapped in a labyrinth full of metal, automated presses. The first few machines were easy enough to avoid. Good timing and quick feet were all that was needed. Once we reached the final hallway, however, it got a bit more difficult. The rate at which these final three machines operated was much higher than the others. On the other side, though, was a grub and a switch that, likely, turned these mechanisms off. What would be the safest way to that switch?

"Hold still for a moment, Little One."

From my words alone, the knight could tell what I was planning. It flailed about to try and escape from me. I failed to keep myself from laughing.

"I am being serious, though. You know this will work. Trust your big sister."

The knight crosses its arms and plops down so that I can tie the silk around it.

"That's a good little ghost."

After my plan succeeded again, and flawlessly I might add, there was only one final grub remaining.

This grub is imprisoned, as usual. What is surprising, though, is that it's out in the open. There are no traps or hazards to speak of. Warily, I draw close and inspect the grub. There is surely some sort of trick, no? As far as I can tell, however, the grub looks and acts like the others. Maybe the grubnapper ran out of time to devise their usual schemes. Well, there is no point in complicating things. With a swing of my needle, the glass breaks and the grub is freed.

"It seems that is the last of them. We should be heading- "

Just then, I hear an atrocious, deranged shrieking coming from behind me. It's…the grub? No, it only took the appearance of a grub. The creature's true form is that of a nasty parasite. It rushes at me in a frenzy, its movements are erratic, and I am almost caught off guard. Just before it can attack me, I hold my blade up and hold the fiend off.

"What an abomination you are! Not only do you mimic those delightful grubs, but you prey on those who would save them, like my little sibling. There will be no mercy for your kind!"

With a powerful shove, I create some space between us. It continues to scream and charge forward. I dodge its wild rush and, as it turns to face me, I throw my needle with all my might. The weapon makes contact with the creature's side, pierces its flesh, and pins its body to the cave wall.

"Hmph, for such a loudmouthed brute, it didn't put up much of a fight. Good riddance."

The knight finds a hidden passageway behind a nearby wall. How does it find them? Inside, there is another grub. This time, I am prepared for whatever trap they may try to spring on me. Cautiously, I break open the jar and observe. It does seem to be a genuine grub, though, something is…off about it. It doesn't express joy in its freedom like the others. Its movements are subdued. It does not even burrow away.

"I wonder why it will not leave this place. Do you think it is hurt, perhaps?"

The vessel pauses and nods with uncertainty.

"Well, we cannot abandon it here…Ah! What if we take the grub back to our home and let it live with us! I can nurse it back to health and help it grow into a grub warrior!"

On one hand, having a baby grub to watch after alongside my sibling might be complete chaos. On the other hand, these grubs are so cute…I cannot pass up on this opportunity to take one home with me. In response to my grand idea, the knight vehemently disagrees. It walks over to the grub, lifts it onto its shoulders and tries its best to carry it away.

"A-And why not?! Sure, the grub probably has a home out there but…Fine, you are right. It would be unjust to steal an infant from its family. It was a childish idea, I admit. Even so, we will need to take it someplace to heal, yes? Why not take it home for now?"

But the vessel does not listen. It struggles onward while carrying the grub.

"Would you, at least, allow me to help you? It may only be an infant, but the grub is larger than you. It is crushing you under its weight."

And so, my sibling and I carry the impaired, grub baby through the Crystal Peak and into the Crossroads. We pass the Black Egg Temple and the entrance to Dirtmouth, but the little ghost leads me further on. Our journey ends when we reach a long chasm full of platforms. The highest room on the far wall is where we are headed. I can hear…noises coming from within. There must be dozens of bugs inside, at least. Could this be the base for a group of travelers? Perhaps they are survivors of the infection? When we finally enter the room, though, I find that I am very wrong. Waiting inside is an old grubfather and a very large number of his children. Adorable, baby grubs are all over the place. I…do not know if my heart can take this. There are too many for me to handle…Gah, I must get ahold of myself! I am the princess of this kingdom. I need to start acting like it.

"Greetings, Sir. We found an injured grub on our travels. Is this your child?"

The grubfather is positively brimming with delight. It cheers and tosses piles of geo down to the knight and I. The child is helped into its nest by the father and, from what I can tell, every space in the room has been filled by a baby grub.

"Little Knight, did you recover all these grubs?"

It nods, seemingly proud of its accomplishment.

"I am a little disappointed that you shut down my wonderful idea, but I am also immensely proud of what you managed to do here, Little One. The future of Hallownest is in good hands with you around."


	17. Blue Lake

Sleep has proven to be unattainable tonight. I toss and I turn within my silken hammock, but I cannot seem to get comfortable. Is it this new life that is responsible? Gone are the days of wandering the depths all by my lonesome. Searching, aimlessly, for a solution to an unfathomable problem. I rested only when I could not find the energy to continue on. The vessel was growing weaker and there was no telling when the infection would break free, after all. I had to do all that I could in whatever time I had.

That was my life, for a good while. Then, I found the answer I'd been seeking; the little knight. Now, with the infection eradicated, I live in Dirtmouth with my sibling. My lifestyle is…vastly different. Once a loner, I now interact with several different bugs every day. On friendly terms, that is. Slaying the mind-controlled beasts of Hallownest is a different type of interaction entirely.

The map-making couple, Cornifer and Iselda, are quite the doting pair. They treat the vessel and I like children and love to find any excuse to make conversation with me. On more than one occasion, I have unexpectedly run into the two and, before I could escape, they shout my name and drag me into their merriment. I am aware that they mean well, and I do enjoy their company, at times. However, these trivial discussions and pleasantries leave me feeling out of my element.

I am, of course, very fortunate to be where I am. I never asked to be born with such great burdens upon me, and the greatest relief I have ever experienced has been lifting those very burdens and leaving them behind. I fought and struggled for this life. When I find myself feeling discontented, as I am now, I tend to become irritated as a result. The truth is very simple, however; I must learn not to be so ungrateful for what I now have.

With a change in lifestyle comes a period of adjustment. It is only natural for me to face difficulties when I am not used to this slower paced, less daunting, and more relaxing way to live. I will do what it takes to adapt, like I always have. I've already fought against my little terror of a sibling in combat, so a few sleepless nights should not even compare!

I am startled from my thoughts when the vessel falls from the bed above me onto the floor below. It peers up at me.

"Did I wake you, little ghost? I apologize."

Its gaze doesn't leave me, though.

"It is nothing. I am just having trouble falling asleep tonight."

At this, the knight draws the Dream Nail.

"No, there is no need for that. Thank you for asking before you enter my mind, but I am not having any bad dreams or such. I just feel…restless, I suppose."

The vessel appears to have an idea. It hops with excitement and pulls on my arm.

"Quit it, Little One. You do not have to run around like a servant whenever something troubles me. I can help myself. Right now, I simply need to lay in bed until I cannot stay awake any longer. It may take a few hours, but the best choice is often the simplest one."

The knight does not let up. It tugs with even more force and I'm close to falling out of my bed entirely.

"Why do I even attempt to reason with you?"

Even now, I cling to the false idea that I make my own decisions. Reality shows me that the vessel can overwhelm my own desires with sheer willpower. Such an aggravating, little thing. With a long sigh, I get up and let the ghost pull me along.

"Please, do not waste my time, Little Ghost. That is all I ask."

Because I have a sibling that cannot speak, I find myself in this scenario quite often. I never know where it intends to lead me. Sometimes, the trip is worth it, like the time it led me to Dirtmouth. Sometimes, it is…not, like the time it interrupted my training and dragged me through Hallownest for hours until we entered a long tunnel that went deep into the kingdom's edge. It was all so that we could marvel at a large, gray rock made of geo. I was not pleased.

This time, the knight and I take the stagway to the Resting Grounds. I am a bit more unfamiliar with this area compared to most. Wild creatures are incredibly scarce here and I figured there was little reason for me to patrol a location with such a small chance for suspicious activity. The vessel only leads me for a short while. It becomes apparent when we have reached our destination.

"…Hmm, this is the body of water above the city. Why is it that you wished to take me here, Little One?"

It lets go of my hand and runs toward the lake. It stops just short of the water and lays down against one of the several, large shells at the edge of the land. It looks back at me. I've known the little ghost long enough to understand that it wants me to follow suit. I also understand that it would be foolish for me to say no. I take a seat next to my sibling.

"It is quite the wonder, I will admit that much. You find this to be a peaceful place, yes? You took me here so that I might…calm down?"

It nods and takes my hand again. With a mighty stretch and an unheard yawn, the vessel snuggles into my side. No doubt, it must be intending to sleep here…

"You are such a cuddle bug. You should be grateful that I put up with all this."

But it does not react to my complaining. Without a voice of its own, the knight must be quite a good listener. It's no surprise that it can tell when I am being serious and when I am only teasing.

"Hmph…Sleep well, Little One."

Time seems to stagnate as my fight for sleep rages on. I cannot disturb the slumbering vessel who has latched onto me, which means that I am trapped in this spot until it awakens. The beautiful scenery is breathtaking, at least. Such a large body of water, within Hallownest anyway, could only be found here. There is no question that this is a sight that any traveler should see as they pass through the kingdom. Despite my pleasant surroundings, sleep is not coming to me any easier. How I wish I could stand up and scream out my frustrations or just swing my needle around for a while…

It is then that I hear footsteps. Someone is approaching us from behind, likely, from the same entrance that we used. Without thinking, I grip my weapon. If an attacker thinks they can ambush us just because we are lazing about, then they will quickly regret it.

"Do not be alarmed! I may have a nail, but I am in no hurry to cross blades with you, I promise."

It is…that wanderer. An acquaintance of the Teacher, from what I could tell. He looks at me with recognition.

"Ah, I remember you, young miss. We had ourselves a bit of a clash when I first entered this land, do you recall?"

I couldn't forget, of course. I had struck him with my needle, intending to kill. He was saved, however, when a divine power from his mask repelled my attack.

"…Yes. You carried the mask of Monomon with you. Where is it now?"

"While I still have no recollection of it, the mask was a seal that I was entrusted with. I was called back to this kingdom by the Teacher so that I could reverse that protection. With my mission complete, the seal is no more."

He walks closer and looks down at the knight and I.

"Speaking of my mission, that small one curled up against you…That appears to be my stoic companion!"

I frown. "Lower your voice. It is trying to sleep."

"Ah, my mistake. I am surprised, I must say. I would not have expected my friend to take such a strong liking to one such as you."

I let out a sigh. "Yes, well…the little knight is my sibling. Beyond that, however, I do not understand its strong attachment to me either. I am certainly not the…affectionate type."

"Though the small one is quiet, I know it is a strong judge of character. Perhaps is sees qualities in you that you do not yet see within yourself?"

"Hah, yes…perhaps."

The tall bug sits down at the water's edge.

"I hope you do not mind if I take a few moments to idle here."

"I do not, but I do wish to know what purpose you have in Hallownest now. You said that you completed the task given to you by the Teacher. What is left for you here?"

The traveler pauses briefly.

"That is a question that I have yet to find the answer to. Nothing quite captivates me like exploring does. Rummaging through this old, abandoned realm, I have observed a great many oddities and mysteries. That little sibling of yours is, likely, the greatest of them all. Even so, there are only so many things to see before you must move on. It is possible that my purpose lies outside Hallownest entirely. Time will tell, I suppose."

Engaged in conversation, time starts to move a little quicker. The bug is polishing his nail. He insists that he is not one for combat, but, being an explorer, you cannot avoid violence for long. Even one like him is forced to keep his nail sharp and ready. Suddenly, he stands up and turns to face me.

"Well, it is was a pleasure speaking with you, Miss…?

"…Hornet."

"Miss Hornet. We may not meet again, but I am Quirrel. I don't wish to wake my small friend with my chattering. I think…that I'll begin searching for this purpose of mine. It may take me far away from this kingdom, but it's the path I must tread."

He certainly does not come across as threatening. Supposedly, he is a friend of the vessel as well. Maybe it would be best if I…offer him an invitation.

"Wait a moment, please. You have mentioned that you are close with my sibling, hmm?"

"…It is difficult to say if we are 'close', but we ran into each other several times on our journeys. Sometimes we would pass without any words, but sometimes it would even enjoy a moment with me as we sat on a bench and gathered our courage. On these occasions, I did most of the talking, as I am sure you can imagine."

"Do you know of Dirtmouth? The village above the caverns?"

"Yes, it is a bleak, little town. Why do you ask?"

"The little knight and I, we live there now. If you are unsure of where to go next…perhaps you might take up residence there, even if just for a time. My sibling loves it when we have new bugs move in, and it would especially love to have another friend like you around."

"That is not a bad idea at all! The tiny one would be quite surprised to see me, wouldn't it? I...cannot promise anything, but I will go up and give Dirtmouth a look around. Perhaps there is something there for me."

"Thank you. That is all I can ask."

Quirrel takes his leave, and I am left with just an unconscious vessel. How is it that this silly, little ghost can remain sleeping through an entire conversation, yet I cannot find sleep at all!? Life can be so cruel sometimes…Although…Maybe if I close my eyes for just a little bit, I might…

Slowly, I rouse from my sleep. I cannot believe that I managed it. It felt like I would be cursed to remain without sleep for the rest of my days. I will count this as a small miracle. Where has the knight gone, I wonder? It fell asleep practically glued to me. I scan my surroundings and I see the vessel by the foot of the blue lake.

"Good morning, Little Ghost. What are you doing over there?"

The vessel turns to me and waves its hand, beckoning me closer. I oblige.

"You wish to show me something?"

Only a foot or two from the water, the knight points at the blue depths. I kneel down to peer as closely into the lake as possible.

"I do not see anything, Little One. What am I supposed to be looking for? An aquatic creature? Submerged treasure? Some sort of- Ah!"

With no time to react, I feel a force shove me from behind and it is now I who is submerged. I swim upwards and lift my mask above the surface. On land, I see the knight. It is laughing and it is outrageously dry. That something that I will remedy.

"You will wish that you had never done that, you cheeky, little vessel!"

Before I can reach the knight, however, it runs in my direction, and jumps into the air with a pitiful, tiny, belly flop. Much to my chagrin, it lands on top of me instead of the water and the impact pulls me under once again.

I come up for air and can't help but release a long sigh. "How am I supposed to enact my revenge on you if you jump into the lake yourself? You are so frustrating…"


	18. Paintmaster Sheo

With a sigh of relief, I stand back and look upon our latest work. The front door has just been attached to one of the small houses in Dirtmouth and it is now newly renovated. With the large swarm of bugs moving into the village, we quickly ran out of suitable homes. So, the little knight eagerly offered to help me with this new task. It was…difficult, at first. The physical labor is simple enough for me, but I am not so experienced with construction or rebuilding.

Things were moving slowly, until the knight recruited a group of menderbugs to our cause. I was shocked, to say the least. Members of their group are extremely elusive, and I cannot recall ever seeing one in all my life. According to the bugs themselves, however, they couldn't pass up the opportunity to take on such a project. "Dirtmouth will become a shining, safe haven for all bugs once we are finished with it!" How the little ghost even came across the menderbugs and then managed to lead them here is baffling enough.

But, their aid has proved invaluable, of course. We have successfully restored more than a dozen of the old, dilapidated homes and it is paying off. Several new faces have already decided to settle down here because of our efforts. Myla, a young girl who was mining for crystals, has made her way down and taken a house for herself. She has difficulty remembering why she spent so much time at the crystal peak, and I fear that the infection was responsible for the lapse in memory. No need to worry over that anymore, though.

An older gentleman has travelled here from the capital. His name is Lemm and he refers to himself as a collector of sorts. He insists on probing me with questions of the land's past and its historical figures, but I care not for such a discussion. I would have offered my assistance in transporting his absurdly large collection of antiques up to Dirtmouth but staying silent seemed the best course of action. The more return trips he must make, the less time he will have to pester me here.

I was, also, glad to see that Quirrel had decided to stop in Dirtmouth. He tells me that the house he selected is "only a temporary base of operation" while he "scours the great expanse for more mystery". Perhaps his presence will only be temporary, but I find that hard to believe. The reunion between he and my little sibling was clearly one of great friendship. He claims to be driven by discovery, but I predict that his strong bond with the knight and the friendship of the locals will win out.

With our work finished and the day drawing to a close, the vessel and I head home. It is a fulfilling job, obviously. Seeing a bug move into their new house with a smiling face is a reward all in its own. Even still, I feel myself…desiring more. Once indoors, I face my sibling.

"Little One, do you enjoy this sort of work? Rebuilding and restoring?"

It looks to me and nods. Its enthusiasm is clear.

I sigh "I thought so."

It tilts its head as it continues to stare.

"…It's just…I feel as though I am not putting my talents to use. Helping the town rebuild is rewarding, of course. However, I am not gifted in this area nor do I feel the urge to better myself in it. Improving my skill in combat was what kept me driven. Agility, strength, precision, decision-making in the heat of the moment, these were all aspects of my craft that I continually honed."

The vessel sits in silence.

"Now, though…there is little reason for me to devote myself to my needle. If there is no way for me to make my abilities useful, then should I even bother to keep up with practicing? Displaying my skills does not even make the townsfolk feel safe or happy…it just scares them…There is no use for a craft that frightens those around you. Not in these peaceful times."

The knight draws closer and holds my hand. Being unable to speak words of encouragement, the little one can only comfort through actions, but I appreciate it all the same.

"I think I need a change of pace. A new calling, an unfamiliar path to travel. I will never forget how to strike my enemies down or protect those around me. These skills of mine will always be here when I need them. Right now, what I seek is something different. I desire an ambition that will push me to excel and one that will better suit this new age of harmony…Do you understand me, Little One? Maybe you have had these thoughts before, hmm?"

The knight lets go of my hand and nods rapidly.

"…Do you have an idea, then?"

My question is answered when the vessel darts outside. I suppose I will have to put my faith in the little knight that this will not be a colossal waste of time. After all, we are family…I figure it would be beneficial for me to strengthen the trust between us. There is no going back to the solitary life I used to live, nor should I ever long to. Though I am now on speaking terms with a handful of bugs, it is likely that my sibling will always remain my closest friend. Even if that little runt causes me no end of headaches, I must remember to cherish the time we spend to together.

With a fresh mindset, I step out into the night. The vessel is waiting for me by the well. Despite it being so late, it seems that we will be doing some travelling. So be it. It is all for the purpose of finding my new passion. Once we descend below Dirtmouth, the knight blazes through the crossroads and into Greenpath. In time, we reach an incredibly long passage on the western side. The floor and ceiling are covered in thorns and a great number of durandas obstruct the way while they patrol through the air.

For any usual bug, it would be impossible to traverse this terrain. Of course, I am a being that is far from usual. With my needle and silk, even the hazardous brambles make no difference. I am able to plant the blade into the shrubs just as I would any other type of growth. From there, I swing through the corridor and dodge any durandas that end up too close. The knight on the other hand…It utilizes a technique that must have originated from Hallownest's peak. The crystals that are left behind all but confirm it.

What a strange power it is, though. Once the vessel has built up its energy, it propels itself forward at blistering speeds and is able to cross vast distances. What is most confusing, however, is that the knight does not lose any altitude as it soars through the air. How nonsensical…Despite such a feat completely perplexing me, my sibling is able to make it past the gauntlet of thorns. It smashed into the durandas on a few of its attempts, but the vessel is not unfamiliar with continually running into danger until it succeeds.

At the end of our short journey, the knight leads me to a small building tucked away in the greenery of the land. I cannot fathom how anyone could live in such an area, and, even if they could, why would they? We enter the structure and I look around. I see many nails scattered about, and they are all quite large at that. However, I also see…art? Sure enough, there is a giant figure on the far side of the room. It is engrossed in its painting, but, as my sibling and I draw near, the figure turns to face us with surprise on its face.

"Oh! My tiny visitor returns! You've even brought another guest with you! This is wonderful!"

So jovial. Maybe not as much as Ogrim once was, but they are similar in many ways. I feel I should speak, but…

"You must be a friend of my tiny friend. May I ask your name?"

"…Hornet. I am the little one's sister."

The knight takes my hand to confirm what I've said, I can only assume.

"How pleasant. The unbreakable bonds of family…I had such bonds through most of my life. It makes me glad to know that my tiny friend has another that it can call family."

I do not have much to say in response. His thoughts mirror my own. I am pleased to be there for my sibling and, though I do not acknowledge it often, I am more than pleased that my sibling is here for me.

"My name is Sheo. At one point, I was called Nailmaster Sheo. But, I do not yearn for that title any longer. I have turned from the way of the nail to the way of the brush. It is upon the canvas that I find fulfillment, now. The tiny sibling of yours, it was not swayed by my powerful emotions. It appears steadfast in its pursuit of excellence with the nail. You, however…I notice that you bear a weapon of your own. That can only be the needle of a weaver, yes?"

"…that's right. I was raised by weavers."

"How interesting. It is easy to see that you are adept at using the blade. So, tell me Hornet. Do you tire of the path you currently walk? As someone who walked a similar path, you may suddenly find that your devotion to such a talent…fades away with time."

"I cannot say that combat has lost its appeal. I find enjoyment in it just as I always have. But, I am now a part of a small community that is trying to rebuild their village. There is a greater need for creation rather than protection."

"Then you would like to adopt a new interest? If creation is what you seek then you need not look further than the world of art, my guest."

Leaving the sound of thunderous footsteps in his wake, Sheo hurries around the room grabbing all sorts of painting supplies. For a master of the nail, he is quite thrilled for simple arts and crafts.

"Feel free to join me, my guests! I have more than enough brushes and paint for you both!"

The vessel glances at me and runs forward. It takes a seat at Sheo's side and studies the gargantuan bug as he continues his work. I could participate, I suppose. The pursuit of art was obviously what my sibling had in mind for me when I came to it with my problem. Even so, I feel uncertain…

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Hornet? You have been standing at the doorway since you arrived."

"I apologize. I do not mean to be rude. I am just…considering if it would be better for me to abstain from this activity."

The excitement in Sheo's posture disappears, somewhat. I cannot help but feel guilty.

"Oh…I see."

The nailmaster sets his tools down and approaches me.

"Would you mind if I asked why? As a host, I wish to be as accommodating as possible for my guests. If there is something preventing you from partaking, then perhaps I can resolve such an issue."

"The fault does not lay with you, but me. I dabbled in painting when I was younger, but I was never any good. I am…just afraid of making something of poor quality. I do not wish to spend my effort on something that I may end up hating."

"Mmm, I understand that feeling well. Allow me to offer some advice, however. As a warrior yourself, you can surely think back on the challenges you overcame and the lessons you learned on your journey to today. In swordplay, no one is born proficient. The same is true for all things. I will not force you to paint, of course. Just remember that you may need to become comfortable with failure if you wish to find that new interest you seek."

"…You speak true. When phrased in such a way, I see how childish I am being…Alright, I will try my hand at this, even if I may not be pleased with the end result."

With that, my painting 'career' had begun. It was overwhelming at first. There were so many colors at my disposal that I was often paralyzed with indecisiveness. Thankfully, Sheo was kind enough to give me pointers here and there. I was informed about the proper technique for holding the brush, the magic of mixing colors, and which type of brush is better suited for certain scenarios.

While lost in concentration, the off-putting noise of a splash brings me back to attention. The culprit is the little ghost. It has dunked half of its arm into a jar of blue paint and is now sweeping it across the canvas with, seemingly, no rhyme or reason.

"Little Knight, that is ill-mannered behavior. There are paint brushes available for a reason."

The vessel looks up from its art and stares at me. It seems to have registered my words but chooses to ignore them and returns to hand painting.

"I am sorry for how my sibling is acting. I will clean up any mess it makes."

Sheo smiles at my words.

"There is no need. The tiny one has merely opted to use an unorthodox utensil, its own arm! Artists should encourage the differences in their styles, you see!"

"…If you insist."

Now, time flows quietly. I start to become enraptured in my work, but also quite frustrated. My painting isn't living up to how I envisioned it. If only she were still with me, then I wouldn't forget her features…Perhaps this is the best I can do for now.

"How are things coming along, Hornet? Do you need any assistance?"

"I think I have done all that I can. Though, I am less than satisfied."

Sheo walks behind me and studies the painting from over my shoulder. It takes him a minute before he speaks.

"Please, do not take this the wrong way, but…what is this supposed to be?"

"…My mother. I tried to paint my mother, but that blob of color does not even resemble a living being. Even if you had seen her before, I am sure you still would have mistaken my attempt for something much uglier."

Goodness, how miserable I feel. I predicted that this would end terribly and here I am.

"Do not lose hope, Hornet! As I said before, there will be missteps along the way, but you cannot let that stop you. A bug that is truly strong would never be defeated by such emotions, don't you agree?"

He intends to motivate me by calling me weak? Well, I cannot deny that it is working.

"What would you have me do next, then?"

"At your current skill level, I suggest painting your mother again once you have improved. What you need is a subject that is simpler, something smaller perhaps. You could even choose some of the objects in this room! It is much easier when your subject is right next to you for reference."

Something smaller, hmm? Yes, that seems simple enough. With my choice made, I am determined to make this attempt a success. Admittedly, there isn't much here for me to work with. The subject lacks complexity and color in general. But, that just means I will have more time to focus on the finer details…

"I believe I am finished, Sheo."

"Ah, how exciting!"

The nailmaster bounds behind me once more. This time, it takes only a second for him to flash a wide grin.

"Now this I recognize! Very simple, yet very accurate! An excellent painting, my pupil!"

"W-Well, it really isn't anything special. I know this is nothing compared to what you could do."

"Nonsense! This display of art is just as meaningful as any I have ever done! Tiny One, come take a look at your sister's finished project!"

The knight lifts itself off of the large tarp that it sprawled across the floor. It seems that hand painting was not enough for it and decided that it would resort to full body painting. Tracking bright, pink paint in its wake, the vessel glances at my work.

"…I decided that I would paint you, Little One. I did my best to portray you as close to reality as possible, though, it is clearly not perfect. If you like it enough, you are more than welcome to keep it…do not feel obligated to, though. I am aware that it has many flaws…"

The knight studies the painting of itself without moving. I wish I could hear its thoughts. There are likely a mountain of problems that it has already identified.

"…What do you think?"

The knight turns to face me and responds by jumping into my arms, as it tends to do.

"Ah! Look what you have done, Vessel! Did you simply forget that you are covered in paint!?"

"Haha! Look how delighted your sibling is! Do you see now, Hornet? This is the power of art in its purest form! The masses will witness your art and you will witness their joy. There is no greater feeling, you must agree!"

It is difficult to feel joy when you have a paint covered vessel wrapped around your neck, but he is certainly not wrong.

"It does feel good. The payoff is greater than I anticipated…If you find it acceptable, I would be interested in taking lessons from you. I think I would like to see where this path takes me."


	19. The Grimm Troupe

"I am only concerned for your safety, Little One. He may insist that you are taking part in a grand performance, but how are we to know what this ritual of his really entails?"

The vessel takes a moment to think and shrugs.

"And what of this suspicious creature? I've seen how it follows you around without question, but I cannot overlook its dubious origins. Just because it is young does not make it completely innocent."

The 'child', as the troupe master called it, hisses and spits a small flame in my direction. I easily sidestep the attack and glare at the flying pest. I have a feeling that we will not be getting along very well…

My sibling looks toward its new companion and opens its arms wide. With a screech of joy, the child swoops into vessels arms.

"…Obviously, you already have your mind made up. Just…be careful. I am aware that I may be needlessly fretting over you. You are more than capable of defending yourself, of course. Still, it's clear that Grimm hides a great deal of power. You can never be too cautious around one like him."

The knight nods with confidence and leaves home with the child hovering closely behind.

With a long sigh, I take a seat and collect my thoughts. I know that I worry too much, but I cannot help it! First, those ominous, circus tents appeared without warning. I figured they were just travelling entertainers. After the knight paid them a visit, however, it returned home with that winged beast by its side. Once I had seen this, I couldn't keep myself from investigating. I met with Grimm, the troupe master, and he assured me that there was nothing to fear.

According to him, the knight is to take part in the troupe's ritual. It will travel throughout the kingdom and "harvest the burning essence". Once the child "carries the ritual's promise within it", Grimm's work will be finished, and the troupe will leave. To be honest, I am not sure what to make of such cryptic words. All I know is that I cannot take the talk of such a being at face value.

It puts me a bit on edge, but the child now lives with the vessel and I. The way it hangs from the ceiling and stares at me while I attempt to sleep does nothing to ease my concerns. It looks like it belongs in a world of monsters and nightmares. Even so, I have come to accept this arrangement. No harm has befallen the little knight, so I have no reason to protest. For now, at least.

The following days proceed with little commotion. The elderbug is constantly wrought with fear over the arrival of the troupe. Try as I might to calm him down, nothing gets through to him. The rest of the townsfolk go about their day, as usual. The menderbugs and I have been making great progress on fixing up Dirtmouth. When I have spare time, I sit at home and practice painting. The knight decided to bring home the portrait I made for it. I felt that I'd done a poor job of capturing its likeness, so I was shocked to see how much my sibling liked it. All I have to do now is gaze upon that painting hanging on the wall and I am inspired to do even better on my next project.

Speaking of my sibling, it has spent little time up here in Dirtmouth as of late. I feared that it must be completing its part in Grimm's ritual, scouring the underground for the "Essence". Sure enough, my fears are confirmed when it returns home one night with the child. It was impossible to miss that the body and wings of the knight's companion had grown in size; a sure sign that Grimm's plans were proceeding as intended. Tonight, I run into the pair while on an evening stroll through town.

"Good to see you, Little Sibling…You as well, Child."

The creature backs away and I can hear it growling, faintly.

"Oh, quit this nonsense. I will not hurt you and I am certainly no danger to the one you follow around."

Finally, the child lets its guard down around me.

"Tell me, Little One. What do you hope to gain from participating in this errand for the troupe? You've been travelling throughout Hallownest for most of the last few days. I cannot help but feel they are… using you."

In response, the vessel jumps up and down while pointing at Grimm's child that flies nearby. Suddenly, everything makes much more sense.

"Ah…You just like having another friend, don't you? That alone is reason enough for you."

It nods.

"In that case, I will leave you to your task. I wouldn't want to stop you from helping a friend, after all. However, make sure you come home before it gets too late. I don't want you running yourself ragged in the caverns all night, understood?"

Before we can part ways, the knight gently tugs on my dress and I look down.

"Hmm? You need something?"

It points to the needle that I carry on my back and proceeds to draw imaginary lines in the air.

"…I don't understand…Silk? You want silk for something?"

Successful in its game of charades, the vessel nods with glee.

"I have no idea what you need silk for, but I know that I won't be getting an answer out of you."

So, with my ability to create silk from the soul stored within me, I provide the knight with a long strand of weaver's silk.

"Will that do?"

It nods and grabs the shining strand from me. With wonder in its movements, the vessel reaches up and ties one end of the silk around the child's body. It points up into the night sky and the child, seemingly, already knows what is being asked of it. With a few flaps of its wings, Grimm's child takes flight, but, before it can get too far, the vessel takes hold of the rope's other end. Just like that, the duo is soaring through the air and flying further from Dirtmouth with every second.

"…..What have I done?"

Several days later, I met with the troublesome pair again. Even in just a short time, the child had grown much stronger. Its wings, once thin tendrils, now resembled a gray cloak, and its eyes were colored with a fiery crimson. With its new changes, the child had definitely taken the appearance of its father. Hopefully, it wouldn't gain the power and strength of the father, though I wasn't optimistic.

The day after that, I returned home from a painting session with Master Sheo and I encountered the pair of hooligans once more.

"Good evening, Little Knight…What is going on?"

The vessel was trying to get the attention of the child who was hanging from the ceiling, out of reach.

"Little One, do not disturb the child. You must remember that it has grown rapidly in the last week. With such major changes, it needs more sleep than usual, I imagine."

At this, the knight settles down and its head droops a little.

"If you really wish to get into mischief that badly, then I will play with you. How does that sound?"

In no time at all, the knight has regained its enthusiasm. It beckons me to follow as it leaves the house.

"This scenario is becoming tiresome…"

Thankfully, it doesn't trek too far this time. But for whatever reason, it leads me to the Grimm Troupe's main tent. Does the vessel intend to involve Grimm in its antics as well? Once Inside, I notice the lack of fanciful music coming from the accordion player. In fact, the accordion player, Brumm, is nowhere to be seen at all. The knight and I reach the middle of the tent but, despite the torches being lit, Grimm is not here to greet us. How odd.

"Little One, did you complete your business with Grimm? The ritual, I mean."

It nods.

"Hmm, so the troupe has left Dirtmouth then. I suppose, in the end, they truly meant no harm."

I shake myself from my thoughts and turn to look at the knight. It is flailing it arms and jumping around.

"…More importantly, what are you doing?

It spreads its arms wide and slowly turns, gesturing to the open space in the troupe's tent.

"…You are putting on a performance? Is that what this is?"

It nods and resumes its wild swinging and swaying.

"Sibling, if you are trying to dance, that is not the proper way to do it. You move like a shrumal ogre that is banging its head against the floor."

If it hears my words, it does not heed them.

"…Right, you do not care. I suppose I forgot who I was talking to. Excuse me, Little Knight, I have a question."

Thankfully, it stops flopping about and looks to me.

"You brought me here to play with you, yes? You want me to dance, I assume?"

It nods very quickly. Goodness, I seldom see it this excited.

"I…do not enjoy dancing, but I can teach you if you'd like. When I was very young and I spent time in the White Palace, I sometimes saw the aristocrats dancing in the ballroom. I don't remember much, but I recall the manner in which they moved."

And with that, I had an arduous road ahead of me. I took the vessels hands in mine and started the lesson.

"First of all, you need to stop jumping around like a crazed beast. If you want me to teach you, you need to calm down and learn how to dance gracefully."

That was a request that would be hard for the knight to fulfill, I soon found out. Despite its occasional erratic movements, we were able to maintain some semblance of rhythm. Here and there, at least…

"Ouch! …Be more attentive, Vessel! My feet will be aching all day tomorrow if this keeps up."

It took time and a fair amount of scolding, but we were able to keep our momentum for a decent stretch of time. No flailing aimlessly, no stepping on feet, just a silent calmness as we spun and swayed.

"Well, that is about all I can teach you. I wish I knew more of the advanced steps and maneuvers, but I was simply too little to remember much. You will have to refine your skills on your own from here."

The knight shook its head and took my hands again, attempting to drag me into the middle of the tent.

"Little One…I said I didn't mind teaching, but I do not enjoy dancing. I would rather go home and continue on my latest piece of art."

The vessel has other plans, apparently. Holding onto my hands, it tries its best to build some momentum, just as I taught it. It appears that I will be dancing tonight whether I cooperate or not.

"Fine, you win…Though I must admit, it doesn't take much for you to win me over. I must have a weakness to annoying, little siblings who try to rope me into their schemes."

Though the idea of dancing made me nervous at first, I had more fun tonight then I'd had in a long time. Even without any music to help it, the knight did a fine job of keeping composed and letting the repetitions guide it. Occasionally, the reserved dance that I taught proved not to be liberating enough. The knight would break free from my grasp and let its energy out in a barbaric display. It got a chuckle out of me once or twice.

Far past our normal bedtime, I attempted once more to return home, but the vessel wouldn't allow it. We danced the night away and, for a time, I had barely a care in the world. Eventually, the Knight became so tired that it had to rest against me in a pitiful embrace to even stay awake. It was not much of a dance at that point, more just gently rocking back and forth, but I was enjoying it and couldn't bring myself to call it quits. Once the little one lost itself to exhaustion, however, I quietly carried it back home with me. You truly are a character, Little Knight. How foolish must you be to dance yourself unconscious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who's read this far. I posted this a year ago on ff.net and a good number of readers seemed to enjoy it, so I figured I'd post it here too.
> 
> This is the last chapter I had mapped out in my original plans for this story, so there is a chance that it'll end here. However, I enjoy writing it and I may come back to this if I feel inspired to, especially with Silksong on the horizon. I'm not promising anything, but feel free to leave a review or pm me with ideas for characters or scenarios that you'd like to see me write about, and there's a slight chance that I may make a chapter out of it. I'm open to ideas, at the very least.


End file.
